Hielo y Sangre
by Ocelotl
Summary: "El titulo de Guerrero Dragón no es algo que se otorga... es algo que se gana" nadie pensó que esta "Ley", estas palabras, fueran tomadas en serio, ahora Po deberá defender su titulo de cualquiera que desee tomarlo, pero nos era un simple combate, un simple enfrentamiento, sera un duelo... a muerte.
1. Chapter 1

**Ah! ese sentimiento de publicar una historia nueva... es... indescriptible... Hielo y Sangre, la nombraría mi Magnum Opus, pero no se que pueda pasar después, ademas "Un corazón en la oscuridad" sigue siendo mi primera gran obra, y ni siquiera esta terminada... así que, solo digamos, esto... esta nueva historia me ha tenido muy pensativo últimamente, demasiado.**

**Antes de dar comienzo a todo esto hay alguien a quien debo agradecer "geraldCullenBlack" gracias, gracias y mil gracias mas, gracias por ser la primera en darme tu opinión, tu critica y principalmente por ayudarme con esta historia, con cada detalle... no se que mas decirte... tan solo gracias. **

"Todo hielo se derrite ante el fuego, todo hombre sangra ante el filo de la espada"

* * *

Aquel grito, aquel insulto, que se lo lleve el viento, que lo entierre el tiempo, que lo sepulte la blanca nieve, y en su lugar quede mi disculpa, esta suplica por tu perdón… lo lamento, cometí un error, perdóname… por favor

La leyó una y otra vez aquellas líneas, viendo aquella nota que él escribió y dejo para que ella la leyera sobre su cama. Ahora se encontraba recostada de espaldas sobre su cama sosteniendo aquel pedazo de papel entre sus patas, mirando distraídamente al techo, pensando en él; recordando algunos momentos a su lado.

_/"Perdona si los hice preocuparse." No le contesto. Se encontraba sentada en la cubierta del barco, mirando a las estrellas que adornaban el cielo esa noche. Parecía no haberle prestado atención por observar el cielo nocturno, no haberlo escuchado; se acercó a ella, un poco vacilante e indeciso (más que nada indeciso) por tal acción y se sentó a su lado._

_"Tenía que saberlo y solo Shen podía decirme la verdad sobre mi origen. Perdóname, sabes que siempre he sido torpe e imprudente, es parte de mi naturaleza." Jugaba con sus patas, sin poder saber si ella le prestaba atención de lo que decía, hasta que un suspiro de su parte le dio la respuesta que necesitaba._

_"¿Por qué piensas que estoy enojada contigo?" Le pregunto al panda._

_"Por haberte desobedecido, por perseguir a Shen cuando me dijiste que no lo hiciera, por ponerme en peligro…" Le interrumpió moviendo ligeramente su cabeza, pidiéndole que no siguiera con sus disculpas. Entonces lo miro a los ojos y le sonrió._

_"No estoy enojada Po, ni molesta… estoy feliz, feliz de tenerte aquí." Se sintió contento de ver aquel gesto adornando en su rostro, de saber que no debió haber pedido perdón por sus acciones, era su amiga después de todo. "Además si estuviera realmente enojada, te habría golpeado en el muelle por abrazarme. Así de simple."_

_La oscuridad lo disimulo un poco, pero el pelaje blanco de sus mejillas delato el leve rubor que se formó al escucharla decir eso y recordando su atrevida acción, mientras bajaba un poco la mirada y se rasco la nuca algo avergonzado. Un gesto nervioso que tenía desde pequeño._

_"Cuando, ya sabes… te interpusiste entre el cañón y yo… cuando te vi flotando en el agua, te veías tan débil, frágil y apenas consiente me sentí… devastado. Por eso cuando te vi parada en el muelle, cuando me dijiste: 'Eso fue bastante radical.' Yo… me deje llevar por la emoción."_

_"Yo… lo entiendo." Ella también revivía aquel momento en su cabeza, recordando la sensación al sentirse rodeada por sus brazos, la emoción que la embriago en aquella muestra de ¿afecto?... Simplemente no sabía que pensar. Tantos años sin sentir emociones verdaderas, encerrada en sí misma, dedicada completamente al kung fu, la habían dejado como una inexperta en esos temas si era del todo sincera. Sin embargo no podía negar que aquel abrazo le había gustado._

_Ambos se quedaron en silencio, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, sin sentirse incomodos, ambos mirando al cielo admirando las estrellas que adornaban a tan hermosa escena que acompañaban a la luna._

_Sintió los rayos del sol calentando su cuerpo, sentía el efecto mecedor que hacia el barco relajando su cuerpo mientras sentía el fresco aire de la mañana. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos despertando del tranquilo sueño en la que estaba momentos atrás, mirando el brillante día que le aguardaba. Bostezo y se estiro para alejar el poco sueño que aún le quedaba, poniéndose en pie se percató de que se había quedado dormido en la cubierta del barco, se tallo los ojos y al darse vuelta la vio sentada en el mismo lugar en el que había estado durante la noche._

_"Te quedaste dormido, no quise despertarte." Exclamo antes de que él pudiera decir algo._

_"¿Te quedaste toda la noche… conmigo?" Pregunto con curiosidad pues no parecía haberse movido de ese lugar en toda la noche._

_"No quería dejarte solo." Respondió con una tierna sonrisa, regalándole esa sonrisa a él y nadie más, mientras se ponía de pie. /_

Se levantó de su cama donde momentos atrás estaba recostada mientras guardaba entre su ropa aquel pedazo de papel entre sus patas, saliendo en busca al autor de las palabras que había leído momentos atrás y había causado sumergirse en sus recuerdos. El frio viento la hizo arroparse con cálidas prendas para resguardarla del frio invierno, se detuvo unos momentos para enredar su bufanda purpura alrededor de su cuello, mientras levantaba un poco la vista al cielo, observando los frágiles copos de nieve caer sobre el paisaje y su cuerpo, cubriendo su pelaje anaranjado tornándolo blanco.

Entonces siguió su camino entre la nieve, buscándolo en medio del frio bosque con la verdadera intención de encontrarlo para poder arreglar lo sucedido la noche de invierno anterior.

Y no tardo mucho, pues a lo lejos escucho el incesante ruido de alguien golpeando la pobre corteza de un árbol causando un sonido constante, entonces sonrió al verlo entrenando no muy lejos, tan solo a unos metros de ella.

Se detuvo a contemplarlo a distancia, observándolo entrenar mientras ella se recargaba en un árbol. Él seguía concentrado en su entrenamiento, sin sentir su presencia, sin haberla visto, vestido solo con su viejo pantalón remendado a pesar del frio que hacía, con su cuerpo siendo cubierto por algunos copos de nieve que caían tímidamente del cielo.

Golpeando el árbol una y otra vez, sin detenerse aun viendo sus nudillos sangrar cada vez más mientras sentía el ardor en sus heridas lastimándose cada vez más, impregnando la nieve con sus gotas de sangre y manchando la corteza del árbol de aquel tono rojizo, inmerso en lo profundo de su mente y sus recuerdos.

Entonces sintió el suave toque de la seda envolverse alrededor de su cuello, arropándolo y brindándole calor, el suave calor de una bufanda perteneciente a ella.

"Tigresa" Exclamo su nombre y entonces se dio vuelta, topándose con una sonrisa de parte de ella, tan cálida y suave como su bufanda de color purpura; con el pelaje de su rostro cubierto con algunos copos de nieve, mirándolo sin pizca alguna de rencor o enojo, tan solo calidez, comprensión, y quizá… un poco de cariño, reflejado en sus ojos.

"Hace mucho frio aquí afuera." Le dijo ella terminando de acomodarle la bufanda; en su rostro se dibujó el remordimiento y en sus ojos se reflejó la culpa que en aquel momento le afligía. ¿Cómo era posible que aun con lo sucedido anteriormente ella le sonriera? ¿Aun con lo sucedido ella cuidara y se preocupara por él? Coloco sus patas sobre sus hombros y la miro directo a los ojos.

"Perdón…" Le dijo con voz tenue. "Todo lo que te dije… lo que te grite… lo siento." Sin borrar su sonrisa que adornaba su rostro, sin que su gesto cambiara en lo más mínimo, coloco sus patas suavemente pero firme en sus mejillas transmitiéndole un poco de su calor.

"Leí tu nota, la tengo aun conmigo, y sé que no puedo estar enojada todo el tiempo contigo… Somos los mejores amigos. ¿Sabes? Y una discusión no lo va a cambiar." Entonces se apartaron un poco y ella tomo las patas de él entre las suyas, suspirando al mirar sus nudillos lastimados, ensangrentados y su pelaje manchado a causa de sus heridas.

"No te lastimes más Po, sabes que no me gusta que lo hagas. Y aun así lo haces, espero que no lo hagas más." Él asintió con la cabeza, sonriendo esta vez.

"Volvamos al palacio, no me gustaría que te enfermaras. Y menos saber que fue por mi culpa." Una risita escapo delos labios de ella, más no puso objeción.

'A veces olvido lo mucho que has cambiado Tigresa… a veces olvido… lo mucho que ha cambiado entre nosotros dos.' Pensó para sí mismo, con una sonrisa ambos regresaron al palacio.

_/"No deberías entrenar, aun estas herida." Le dijo mientras vendaba sus patas, poniendo tanta dedicación a tal acción mientras que ella tan solo lo observaba en silencio, sintiendo una extraña sensación la invadía pues en el pasado nunca nadie la había cuidado de esa manera. Nadie se preocupaba por ella de esa forma, siempre estuvo… sola._

_"Ya está." Exclamo al finalizar, brindándole una sonrisa; ella miro con detenimiento aquellos vendajes, después levanto la vista y lo miro a él._

_"Gracias Po." Le agradeció sonriéndole también, entonces se puso de pie y sin decir más salió de la habitación, aun pensando en esa extraña sensación producto de las atenciones de Po, de su cercanía y de su forma de ser… tan amable… tan… Po._

_Entonces sintió que alguien la detenía sujetando suavemente una de sus patas, casi con delicadeza como si temiera inquietarla por tal acción, se dio vuelta quedando frente al panda del que tanto pensaba._

_"No lo hagas más Tigresa, por favor." Exclamo, dejándola un poco confusa, sin entender muy bien a que se refería._

_"¿A qué… te refieres?" Pregunto, frunciendo un poco el ceño, entonces él bajo su mirada, mientras sujetaba la pata de ella entre las suyas, y con ese gesto ella comprendió las palabras del panda._

_"No te lastimes de esta forma, no te hagas esto, por favor." Le pidió, entonces ella aparto su pata de las de él, sintiéndose incomoda en ese momento pero ahí se quedó, mirándolo fijamente, sin saber muy bien que decir, que responder a tal petición. Años atrás Shifu no la habría detenido, es más incluso la habría motivado a seguir golpeando los árboles, a seguir rompiéndose los huesos ya que eso la haría fuerte; pero viéndolo ahora, escuchando las palabras del panda, algo en ella le decía que era suficiente: ella ya era fuerte, no tenía por qué seguir haciéndose daño, no tenía por qué seguir lastimándose._

_Fue quizá la mirada del panda y la preocupación que veía en sus ojos opacándolos ligeramente, una preocupación que jamás nadie tuvo por ella, la que le hizo ver que haciéndose daño de esa forma hacía daño a los demás, daño a quienes ella apreciaba, daño a sus amigos._

_Asintió suavemente con la cabeza, comenzando a sonreír, para finalmente decir:_

_"Por ti, lo dejare de hacer, por ti, porque tú me lo pediste."/_

"¡Achu!" Estornudo con gracia, mientras que Po le devolvía su bufanda enredándola en su cuello que reía divertido.

"Te preparare uno plato caliente de ricos fideos para calentarte un poco. ¿Qué te parece?"

"Me parece bien." Respondió sonriente, sentándose a la mesa mirándolo sacar los ingredientes, mirándolo cocinar alegremente y con dedicación. Sabía que después del kung fu, cocinar era lo que más amaba su amigo, algo que realmente disfrutaba, que le emocionaba. Más de una vez él se lo había dicho.

_/"Si realmente quieres demostrar cuanto aprecias a alguien, cocinarle es la mejor forma de hacerlo"/_

Más de una vez se lo había demostrado.

"Disfrútalos." Exclamo sacándola de sus recuerdos, poniendo frente a ella aquel humeante plato de fideos y sin hacerlo esperar tomo unos palillos y comenzó a comer, saboreando y disfrutando los sabores y textura que se encontraban ahora en su boca mientras él la miraba sin cambiar su gesto alegre ni su sonrisa.

Todo estaba en silencio, solo el sonar del viento se escuchaba en estos momentos, solo eso y nada más; entonces cayo en cuenta de que estaban solos, percatándose de la ausencia de todos.

"¿Y los demás?" Pregunto Po con verdadera intriga. Tigresa hizo una pausa y dejo de comer, pensativa miro hacia la puerta por unos momentos.

"Aún están preparando todo…" Respondió finalizando con un suspiro y su gesto también cambio, él se dio cuenta de esto, pues era un gesto ahora era de preocupación, de mortificación. Algo que muy rara vez aparecía en su rostro.

Coloco su pata sobre la de ella, transmitiéndole calidez y suavidad, al notarlo ella volteo a mirarlo, con aquel gesto aun en su rostro, mientras que él le mostraba una sonrisa y unos ojos con brillo.

"Todo estará bien, después de que todo esto termine… todo estará bien" Tenía miedo, mucho miedo. Miedo de perderlo, y esas palabras no la tranquilizaban. No lo harían jamás.

_/Su respuesta fue el grito que dieron los seis, lleno de sorpresa y cierto temor, lleno de impresión y desconcierto que había en ellos; aquella noticia que su maestro les acababa de dar les había causado, dejándolos atónitos. En especial a uno._

_"¡Pero… eso significa que… que yo… yo podría perder… mi título!… dejaría de ser… el guerrero dragón." Exclamo Po, para después quedarse mudo por la impresión que la noticia le causo._

_"Lo siento panda." Le dijo su maestro con las patas en su espalda mientras aun sujetaba el rollo que horas antes había llegado, con una noticia realmente inquietante._

_Un aviso del consejo donde informaban que una vieja ley había sido renovada, una ley que decía que cualquiera podía retar al guerrero dragón, cualquiera podía obtener tan preciado título venciéndolo; incluso los cinco furiosos, incluso Shifu. Pero no era eso lo peor, pues no era un simple reto, un desafío cualquiera: era un duelo… a muerte; no solo ponía en juego su título, ponía en juego su vida._

_"¿Cualquiera lo puede retar maestro? ¿Incluso… nosotros?" Pregunto Viper saliendo del shock inicial en el que se encontraba momentos atrás; Shifu asintió con la cabeza._

_"Si, incluso yo puedo hacerlo." Respondió. Todos miraron a Po y él los miro a ellos con temor reflejado en su rostro por la respuesta de su maestro._

_Una pata se posó en su hombro, y con una mirada sincera Tigresa lo miro a los ojos; Po sabía que ella lo deseaba desde que era una niña, ser el guerrero dragón era su sueño. Un sueño que él le quito el día que Oogway lo eligió; retrocedió unos pasos asustado por lo que la felina podía hacer y Tigresa lo miro con pesar._

_"No tengas miedo Po, por favor. Somos tus amigos, nosotros jamás…" No era buena para hablar y mucho menos consolar a los demás, no encontraba las palabras para calmar y hacer confiar a su amigo de que ellos nunca se atreverían a desafiarlo por un simple título._

_"Lo que tigresa quiere decir Po." prosiguió Shifu. "Es que nosotros jamás te retaríamos. Jamás."_

_"¿Cómo sé que dicen la verdad? ¿Cómo sé que…que no me atacaran por la espalda o… o…?" Preguntaba el panda con mucho nerviosismo, temblando de pies a cabeza mientras señalaba a cada uno de los presentes, hasta que la voz enojada de su maestro lo hizo volver a la realidad y prestarle atención._

_"¡Basta panda!" Grito Shifu. "Todos respetamos la decisión de Oogway, él te eligió por una razón y esa razón nos la has hecho ver más de una vez, desde que derrotaste a Tai Lung, desde que venciste a Lord Shen, y cada vez que has protegido el valle… Quizá Oogway fue el que te eligió, pero en realidad fue el destino quien lo hizo. Es tu destino y siempre lo será, y ninguno de nosotros lo va a desafiar. ¿Entiendes? ¡Jamás!"_

_Dejo de temblar al escuchar esas palabras, entonces volvió a sentir una pata sobre su hombro. Era ella, era Tigresa, quien lo miraba obsequiándole una sonrisa en su mirada tratándole de transmitir tranquilidad y confianza, a la vez que los demás lo rodeaban y también le sonreían, pidiéndole que confiara, pues eran sus amigos y nada lo cambiaria._

_"Yo arreglare esto Po. Lo prometo. Iré y hablare con el consejo, hasta entonces quiero que te quedes en el palacio y no salgas; los cinco se aseguraran de que nadie te intente desafiar, por lo menos hasta que yo vuelva con una respuesta y una solución."_

_"Maestro." Lo llamo Tigresa. "Solo tengo una duda, si alguien reta a Po… ¿Alguien más puede ocupar su lugar? ¿Alguno de nosotros puede aceptar el duelo?" Pregunto la felina. Shifu pareció meditarlo, abrió el rollo y lo leyó una vez más antes de contestar._

_"Si, siempre que sea un maestro." Respondió._

_"Entonces te protegeremos Po." Exclamo Grulla de inmediato colocando su ala en el hombro del panda._

_"Así es Po, si alguien lo intenta nosotros responderemos por ti." Le dijo Mantis._

_"Cuenta con eso amigo, estarás a salvo, solo hay un guerrero legendario y ese eres tú." Dijo Mono._

_"Pero tengan cuidado y no se confíen pues si pierden el duelo, perderán su título de maestros. O peor aún… su vida"/_

'Todo por una estúpida ley, por el estúpido consejo de maestros.' Se repetía mentalmente una y otra vez, con pesar y tristeza. Con odio y rencor. Con temor, temor a lo que podría pasar, a que… ya no podría verlo más y sinceramente ya estaba harta de pensarlo. "¡Es mi amigo maldita sea!... ¡¿Por qué no pueden dejarlo en paz?!" Se preguntaba ella mientras lo miraba sonriéndole, mientras le escuchaba diciéndole.

"Todo estará bien, pronto todo terminara." Le decía, como si de una pesadilla se tratase y de la cual pronto despertaría, dándose cuenta de que el sol brilla y el estaría ahí. Como todos los días desde que llego: mirándola entrenar, animándola, admirándola… Pero sabía que no era así. Por más que él se lo dijera una y otra vez tratando de tranquilizarla, sabía que vivía una pesadilla en la cual… ella lo podría perder y no iba a despertar.

_/Ese día está grabado en mis recuerdos, incluso hay veces que sueño con esos momentos. Con cada palabra tuya, mía y de los demás. Con cada emoción vivida que aun hace estremecer mi corazón._

_"Cobarde, eso es lo que eres." Me moleste tanto al escucharlo hablarte de esa manera, con tampoco respeto hacia ti. ¡¿Quién se creía él para hablarte de esa forma?! Simplemente mí mirada reflejo todo el odio que sentía en ese momento; te mire, esperando a que respondieras, te observe esperanto que te defendieras como siempre lo hacías, pero al mirarte a los ojos, vi que bajaste la mirada y jugaste con los dedos de tus patas igual cuando te da vergüenza algo, miraste al suelo y pude ver que te temblaban un poco las piernas igual cuando un cachorro empieza a caminar por primera vez. Vi el temor en ti._

_"Vaya guerrero dragón, vaya salvador de china. No eres más que un cobarde." Exclamo y yo solo lo mire con furia. Entonces estalle. No lo permitiría, no le dejaría seguir llamándote así, entonces me puse frente a él para que se tragara sus palabras._

_"Yo acepto tu desafío." Exclame con seriedad. Entonces me miro, borrando la sonrisa de su rostro. Observándome de pies a cabeza, y antes de hablar asintió con la cabeza._

_"Vine aquí a convertirme en el guerrero dragón, vine a obtener ese título… pero viendo lo cobarde que es ese panda… supongo que vencer a la legendaria maestra Tigresa y obtener el título de furioso… no estaría mal." Cada vez que abría la boca más me enfurecía._

_"Deja de llamarlo así." Exclame mordiéndome la lengua, tragándome la furia que sentía. Buscando controlarme, pero él solo se burló, con esa sonrisa repulsiva._

_"¿Cómo? ¿Cobarde? ¡Pero eso es lo que es!"_

_"¡Cállate! ¡Él no es ningún cobarde!" Le grite llegando a soltar un fuerte rugido, creí haberlo asustado, pero siguió ahí, sonriendo engreídamente. No se veía nervioso ni temeroso, ese maldito…_

_"Terminemos con esto, yo ya he firmado, solo falta usted." Vi como aquel ganso llego corriendo hacia mí, con el pergamino en un ala y un bote de tinta en la otra, mirándome con temor, él si estaba asustado; entonces tome el frasco de tinta y moje mi palma con ella dispuesta a dejar mi huella en aquel pergamino, entonces te escuche llamándome con angustia. Te volteé a ver y vi el miedo en tus ojos, vi la intención de detenerme pero supongo que un nudo en tu garganta no te lo permitió. Observe que me quisiste decir algo, pero nada, ninguna palabra broto de tus labios._

_"Todo estará bien." Fue lo único que te pude decir, tratando de brindarte una expresión de confianza y seguridad que yo carecía en estos momentos, pero estoy segura que… solo pude esbozar una amarga sonrisa y un gesto de angustia._

_Pero un Duelo a Muerte era una carga muy pesada… que no quería que tu cargaras, eres demasiado noble y puro para que tu llevaras esa carga sobre tus hombros. Así que puse mi huella en el pergamino, firme y entonces él sonrió._

_"Prepárate." Exclame desafiante y tome mi pose de combate, lista para borrarle a ese idiota esa sonrisa de su cara._

_"Estoy listo… ¿Y tú?"/_

"No es justo Po, es eso lo que me molesta y mortifica. Y lo sabes." Dijo ella sin apartar su vista. "Pelearas tu solo, con diferentes combatientes, en diferentes combates, y si pierdes… si pierdes… ¡No quiero ni pensarlo! Ya no quiero pensar en ello." Exclamo, casi gritando por la angustia, apretando los parpados y apartando su vista. Tratando de evitar que alguna lágrima rebelde escapara de sus ojos. No quería mostrar debilidad.

"Po…"

"Shh… No quiero discutir esto otra vez… por favor Tigresa." Le pidió Po. "Se lo mucho que te molesta, lo mucho que te hiere. Pero sabes que es la única solución, y estoy dispuesto a tomarla por mi bien, por el bien de ustedes… por ti."

Lo miro, lucia firme en su decisión. "Por mi culpa… por mi cobardía… casi te pierdo aquella vez, y no estoy dispuesto a verlos sufrir por mí."

La miro al pecho, la camisa roja cubría aquella cicatriz que ahora acompañaría a la felina hasta sus últimos días, la vieja herida que casi le cuesta la vida. Y que a él realmente le atormentaba cada vez que observaba detenidamente su pecho, no importaba que la tela lo ocultara, él sabía que la cicatriz aún seguía ahí.

"Me protegiste esa vez, ocupaste mi lugar. Y por mi culpa el precio que pagaste fue tan alto Tigresa… que es por eso que hago esto." Se dijo decidido, seguro de sí mismo y de su decisión. Aunque por dentro… el también sentía temor.

_/Entonces lo mire fijamente, de pies a cabeza. Analizándolo cuidadosamente esta vez, fijándome en cada detalle de su vestimenta y de su cuerpo, de su apariencia. Vestía un pantalón negro y una camisa roja, lucia en aspecto como un rinoceronte normal, quizá un poco más grande, quizá un poco más pesado y con un cuerno más largo, pero fuera de eso nada más._

_Me distraje unos segundos, mire hacia las gradas, te mire a ti, a Viper, a los chicos. Vi la mortificación en sus ojos, la preocupación que atacaba sus corazones sobre mí. Entonces sentí el piso temblar bajo mis pies, mire al frente y lo vi correr hacia mí, con su cuerno apuntando directo a mi corazón._

_Salte y lo tome por el cuerno, aproveche el impulso de mi salto y el giro que hice en el aire para derribarlo levantándolo del suelo y azotarlo en el piso con fuerza justo frente a mí._

_Escuche el piso quebrarse y levantar una nube de polvo y me aparte. Sabía que quizá me había excedido, pero el estúpido rinoceronte así lo había querido al momento que pronuncio esas palabras que tanto me molestaron hacia Po, si estaba muerto o no, no me importaba en lo más mínimo. Era un duelo a muerte, si se muere, se muere; le di la espalda, en las gradas pude observar los acompañantes de aquel rinoceronte que miraban atónitos la arena de combate, una sonrisa victoriosa se dibujó en mi rostro pero cuando los mire a ustedes, su expresión de temor me hizo girarme de inmediato. Ahí lo vi, de pie y corriendo hacia mí, apenas pude responder._

_"¡Tigresa!" Los escuche gritar. Lo detuve con mis patas usando toda mi fuerza, aquella cornada por poco me destroza. Sentía mis piernas ceder y mis brazos perder fuerza, eran centímetros los que me separaban de una muerte segura._

_"¡AAAAAAHHHHHHH!" Grite, prácticamente rugí y lo hice petrificarse del miedo. Entonces aproveche y de una patada lo aparte de mí, me tomo dos segundos recuperarme de mi error, darle la espalda había sido una estupidez. ¡Esta vez le partiría las piernas!_

_Me lance sobre él, conecte dos puñetazos justo en su rostro, algo que le hizo enfurecer. Blandió su cuerno como un sable, de un lado a otro intentando cortarme, fui más rápido que él; retrocedí y lance una patada a su abdomen, su piel era dura, apenas y logre hacerlo retroceder unos metros. Eso lo enfureció y entonces ambos chocamos nuestros puños en un sonoro puñetazo, me acerca e intente golpearlo con mi codo, él lo bloqueo e intento patearme. Me agache y gire colocándome detrás de él, torcí su brazo y el lanzo un codazo hacia atrás golpeándome el rostro… sacudí mi cabeza, en verdad que ese tipo era fuerte, me enfurecí y junte mis dos palmas listo para un potente golpe de fuego, entonces lo impacte… una nube de polvo se levantó cubriendo mi visión._

_"¡Ya me harte! Terminare con esto, ¡ahora!" Lo escuche enfurecido saliendo de la nube de polvo, con sus ropas desgarradas, se apoyó sobre sus cuatro patas; parecía querer embestirme con todo, lo que más me aterro… fue cuando sentí su técnica… Lo único que recuerdo fue mi impotencia en ese momento… No podía moverme… El golpe fue inevitable. /_

El ambiente en ese momento era triste. Melancólico era una palabra que lo describía a la perfección. Recuerdos no muy gratos del pasado que dolían recordar, problemas del presente que afectaba a todos. Un momento de calma, aunque fuera solo un día o un segundo de paz era lo que quería… podía verse en sus ojos de color rubí aclamando paz a gritos, que su corazón sentía un gran dolor en esos momentos con solo pensar lo que estaban viviendo… y él solo quería verla sonreír, aunque fuera un momento, para olvidarse de todo… Entonces tuvo una idea.

"Ven conmigo… quiero… quiero mostrarte algo." Ella levanto la vista, aun con su gesto triste adornando su rostro, ahora un poco confundida lo miraba algo dudosa; él en cambio se veía un poco nervioso, un leve sonrojo se veía en sus blancas mejillas, no tenía idea si a Tigresa le gustaría lo que en ese momento el planeaba.

* * *

**¿que os a parecido? ¿sienten curiosidad por saber mas? solo díganmelo, el segundo y tercer capitulo están mas que listos para ser publicados, pero antes quiero saber su opinión, su critica, ¡Su juicio!, así que espero su respuesta, tan solo... no sean crueles.**

* * *

**Ahora, respecto a mi otra historia "Un corazón en la oscuridad", lectores, cálmense, respiren profundo y contengan sus quejas, se que no he actualizado en un buen rato, pero esta nueva historia me ha tenido... pensante... demasiado... en extremo pensante... pero pronto retomare el curso y actualizare mi primera gran obra, así que, tengan calma y paciencia... dicho esto, me despido por el momento.**

**Att. "Notes"**


	2. Chapter 2

**Mmm... después de un largo bostezo (imaginenme bostezando)... doy inicio al segundo capitulo...**

**Disclaimer: kung fu panda no me pertenece, punto.**

* * *

_¿Lloramos acaso cuando el sol se pone en el ocaso?_

* * *

Salieron al bosque alejándose del palacio dejándolo a sus espaldas, bajando la montaña; corrían bajo la nieve que caía suavemente, dejando sus huellas a su paso conforme caminaban por el paisaje en blanco que caracterizaba a esta época tan bella.

Ella ajusto sutilmente su bufanda sobre su cuello, aunque no sentía frió, al contrario sentía una extraña sensación de calidez que la invadía en todo su cuerpo, tanto que no sentía la nieve bajo sus pies ni el helado viento que le alborotaba su pelaje y hacían que le cosquilleara sus mejillas. Tan solo pensaba en una cosa, tan solo una cosa que ocupaba su mente y era en él, en el panda que se encontraba justo frente a ella.

'¿A dónde me llevas Po?' Se preguntaba a sí misma pero no se atrevía a reunir el valor necesario y preguntarle, pues sentía curiosidad y emoción crecían cada vez que avanzaban a su destino que ella desconocía. Sentía palpitar su corazón sobre su pecho y quería esperar a verlo con sus propios ojos.

"Creí que no querías que me enfermara." Exclamo divertida al recordar las palabras del panda mencionadas anteriormente, tomándolo por sorpresa y dejándolo pensativo unos segundos. Sin saber que responder se detuvo unos momentos, mirándola fijamente aunque trataba de disimularlo, pensando en que decirle a la felina mientras se rascaba la nuca con un gesto nervioso y miraba al suelo apenado.

"Lo había olvidado." Exclamo en un susurro. "Creo que me deje llevar por la emoción." La miro con seriedad, que solo lo veía tan pocas veces, solo por unos momentos. Entonces pregunto: "¿Quieres… regresar al palacio?" Ella le sonrió divertida, y negó con la cabeza.

"No." Le respondió con suavidad, un tono que solo le dedicaba a él. A nadie más. "Quiero ir contigo… a donde sea que me lleves." Una pequeña sonrisa se le dibujo en el rostro del panda mientras la miraba divertido.

"¿Y si te enfermas?" Pregunto Po con gesto alegre.

"Te hare que me prepares más sopa." Respondió ella haciéndolo reír.

"Entonces… sigamos." Continuaron caminando unos minutos más, como único sonido eran sus pisadas al tocar la nieve y el viento que susurraba melodías indescifrables como única compañía.

"Es aquí." Exclamo deteniéndose repentinamente, se dio vuelta y le sonrió. Se hizo a un lado y dejo ver lo que se encontraba tras de él: un pequeño lago congelado cubierto con pequeña escarcha de nieve que caía en estos momentos; estaba confundida y eso se veía en su expresión, más que nada reflejada en sus ojos.

"¿Por qué me trajiste aquí Po?" Le pregunto con curiosidad.

"Observa." Le dijo mientras él mientras se acercaba al lago para mostrarle la verdadera intención a la felina de porque se encontraban ahí.

"Po, ten cuidado." Le advirtió sabiendo que el hielo podía quebrarse y él podía caer a las frías aguas pero él no hizo, al contrario, siguió acercándose hasta estar en la orilla y entonces… se deslizo. Se deslizo sobre el hielo con gracia, divertido y feliz, invitándola a acompañarlo le grito.

"¡Vamos Tigresa! ¡Ven, es muy divertido!" Ella solo lo observaba a su amigo desde la orilla, preocupada porque el hielo fuera frágil y se quebrara bajo sus pies. Desconfiada y dudosa observaba el hielo que alguna vez fue un lago.

"¡Es suficiente Po! ¡El hielo se puede romper!" Le grito con preocupación, abrazando su bufanda inconscientemente. Entonces él se deslizo acercándose la orilla, acercándose a ella y tratar de tranquilizarla.

"No hay de qué preocuparse… este pequeño lago se congela siempre cada año y cada año vengo aquí a deslizarme sobre el hielo. Ven, es seguro. Si me aguanta a mi te aguantara a ti." Dijo con diversión en su voz, extendió su pata invitándola con aquel gesto de felicidad; Tigresa con una expresión de duda en su rostro lo miro a él y a su pata aun indecisa por aquella invitación.

"Vamos Tigresa… confía en mí." Los ojos verdes de él resplandecían con brillo le decían que lo hiciera, que confiara en él; Un suspiro inconsciente escapo de sus labios, y un poco nerviosa acepto.

Un poco temblorosa dejo que tomara su pata para guiarla a la fría superficie que se encontraba frente a ella, acercándola a él con suavidad y lentitud, deslizándose sobre el hielo poco a poco, sintiendo un poco su fría superficie bajo sus pies. Tigresa se tambaleo, tropezando ligeramente al no estar acostumbrada a una superficie tan resbaladiza, tratando de mantener el equilibrio (y su dignidad intacta) se aferró a él sin darse cuenta, lo abrazo apegándose a él colocando su cabeza sobre su pecho sintiendo su suave y blanco pelaje antes de que su cuerpo chocara con la dura, húmeda y fría superficie.

Avergonzada por sus acciones levanto la vista, topándose con la mirada jade de Po. Y con un sonrojo en sus mejillas por parte de ambos se miraron los dos a los ojos, y por un segundo, solo por un segundo… todo se detuvo para ellos.

_/Fue la calidez o quizá tal vez el llanto lo que me trajo de vuelta. Desperté en tus brazos, me abrazabas con fuerza, como si temieras que si me soltaras fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento frente a tus ojos, mientras llorabas amargamente. Llamándome, rogándome._

_"Tigresa… Tigresa…" Me llamabas desesperado entre llanto y sollozo… Y yo no tenía fuerzas… No tenía las fuerzas necesarias para contestarte, al contrario sentía frio, sentía… sentía… miedo. No. Tenía terror que cada vez amenazaba con apoderarse completamente de mí._

_"…" Trate de llamarte, trate de encontrar mi voz. Comencé a ver tu figura borrosa al principio, la luz poco a poco empezó a aclarar mi visión; me dejaba ver tu rostro deformado por la preocupación, tus ojos rojos lleno de lágrimas que se resbalaban por tus mejillas regordetas. Sentí un gran dolor al verte así, sentía mi alma romperse en mil pedazos. Jamás… te había visto llorar. Era la primera vez que te veía en ese estado y me dolía saber que yo era la causante._

_"Po…" Fue todo lo que pude decir, lo único que mis labios fueron capaces de pronunciar apenas en un susurro tan bajo que hasta mi se me hizo difícil escucharme. Tu nombre fue lo único que salió de mis labios._

_"¡Tigresa!" Te escuche gritar con gran pesar y sufrimiento en tu voz… El escucharte así, el verte en ese estado por mí culpa me hacía temblar, estremecerme. En pocas palabras me hacía sufrir._

_Me esforcé para poder consolarte. Saque todas las fuerzas que aún quedaban en mi cuerpo, tan solo para poder colocar mi pata sobre tu mejilla. Estoy segura que deje una marca de sangre en tu rostro al acariciar tú mejilla, pero quería que dejaras de llorar. Te quería calmar, te sonreía para tratar de lograr mí cometido, una suave y pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en mis labios; estaba herida, sentía aquella profunda herida en mi pecho y mi sangre tibia manchando mí ropa, mis manos y a ti. No sabía si saldría viva, lo único que en ese momento quería era que dejaras de llorar._

_"Po…" Fue lo último que te pude decir antes de que las fuerzas que había reunido se esfumaran… después todo se oscureció una vez más. La oscuridad volvía a llevarme, en contra de mi voluntad./_

La tomo de la cintura con total delicadeza, como si tomara a una delicada muñeca de la porcelana más fina entre sus patas, y con suavidad y lentitud comenzaron a deslizarse, sin dejar de mirarse. Un poco avergonzados por aquel contacto tan íntimo, algo nuevo para ambos: una emoción palpitante en su pecho.

Por un momento Tigresa se quiso apartar, romper aquel abrazo pero algo la detuvo. Sin saber la verdadera razón se dejó llevar por le momento, abrazándolo, acercándose un poco más si era posible, recargando su cabeza sobre su pecho comenzaron a danzar; una especie de vals dejándose guiar por él. Se sentía cómoda y segura en sus brazos, algo que nadie le había hecho sentir jamás.

Ni en sus sueños más locos ni en sus fantasías más grandes llego a imaginar aquella escena. Aquel momento en que se encontraba teniéndola tan cerca, abrazándolo, rodeándolo con sus brazos transmitiéndole su calor y su suave olor a jazmín; en un momento que él describiría como único... mágico.

Entonces el mundo desapareció para los dos; por un momento la preocupación, la angustia, el miedo y el temor desaparecieron. Se fueron quedando enterrados por un momento bajo la nieve, bajo el hielo mientras Tigresa enterraba nuevamente su cara en el pecho se Po y él como respuesta posaba su mejilla sobre la cabeza de la felina… tan solo danzaban un suave vals. Lo demás no existía en estos momentos.

* * *

La nieve cubría la Arena del palacio, el cielo un poco nublado pero con el sol brillando suavemente gracias a los rayos perezosos del sol mientras los copos caían sutilmente adornando el cielo ligeramente iluminado. Viper se encontraba ahí observando todo a su alrededor, mirando las gradas, el palco y la entrada, todo debía estar listo para la llegada de "Ellos" y aunque aún no terminaba se había distraído por un leve momento, sumisa en sus pensamientos, no le escucho acercarse.

"Luces distante. ¿En qué piensas?" Pregunto, tomándola por sorpresa Viper volteo a ver al dueño de esa voz.

"En el lindo día que es hoy." Respondió con una cálida sonrisa que Grulla correspondió.

"El invierno siempre es una bella época, un poco fría pero hermosa. Como una dama vestida de blanco que danza lentamente cubriendo todo con copos de nieve." Le miro con un suave color rojizo adornado en sus mejillas y le volvió a sonreír, sorprendida por lo que Grulla acababa de decir.

"Grulla…" Exclamo llamando su atención. "Eso fue… hermoso." El ave se sonrojo igual que ella y cubrió su rostro con su sombrero mientras reía suavemente un poco avergonzado por el comentario de su amiga.

"Fue un momento de… inspiración." Exclamo humildemente, tratando de no tomarle tanta importancia.

Y por unos segundos ambos quedaron en silencio, tan solo contemplando el paisaje ahora cubierto de un manto blanco, escuchando el viento helado contando historias desde lugares lejanos, mirando la nieve caer.

Entonces el sonido de pisadas llamo la atención de los dos, alguien corría y parecía tener prisa de llegar a su destino. Se dieron la vuelta y miraron hacia el palco, entonces vieron llegar a Mono que lucía agitado, cansado y algo preocupado. Algo que era lo contrario de lo que realmente era.

"Chicos… ¿han… han visto a Po?" Pregunto mientras trataba de coger el aire que había perdido gracias a la pequeña carrera. Viper y Grulla lo miraron algo confusos por aquella pregunta, para después negar con la cabeza.

"Me temo que no." Respondió Viper.

"¿Por qué lo buscas? ¿Pasa algo?" Pregunto Grulla.

"Llegaron." Fue todo lo que dijo y eso basto para asustar a los dos.

* * *

Fue el sonido de la realidad, el sonido de que debían despertar; el sonido del gong que se escuchaba en la lejanía el que los hizo separarse de repente. Rompiendo aquel abrazo tan íntimo, rompiendo con aquel tierno contacto; se miraron con cierto temor reflejado en los ojos, un temor oculto de lo que pasaría ahora en adelante.

"Llegaron." Exclamo Po mirando con seriedad el paisaje, mirando a lo lejos el palacio que ahora era su hogar, conociendo lo que le esperaba apenas llegara. Entonces ella se aferró con fuerza, deseando que no se alejara de ella, al contrario, que se quedara con ella y no la soltara nunca. Lo abrazo con fuerza tratando de transmitirle el mensaje que sus labios no eran capaz de pronunciar.

Sintió aquel gesto y bajo la mirada, observándola con ternura y melancolía, coloco su pata en una de sus mejillas. Era algo que ella sinceramente detestaba, se sentía tonta y débil como esas chicas cursis que ella siempre renegaba .Él lo sabía muy bien, pero solo quería calmarla, aunque sea un poco, como había hecho antes; con suavidad le acaricio su mejilla ganándose la atención de la felina.

"Tigresa… estaré bien." Exclamo con suavidad pero ella no quería soltarlo, simplemente no quería. Aunque sabía que debía hacerlo tarde o temprano, no podría protegerlo por siempre. Y eso sinceramente le dolía a Tigresa con tan solo pensarlo.

Se separó y suavemente aparto la pata de él de su mejilla sin dejar de verlo. Debía admitir que se había dejado llevar por sus emociones, mas no podía negar que aquella sensación, el sentimiento le había agradado demasiado, reconfortado su pobre y ahora frágil corazón.

"Perdona… me deje llevar." Exclamo excusándose por sus acciones de chiquilla enamorada mientras se acomodaba suavemente la bufanda, a lo que Po solo sonrió como siempre.

"Vamos, deben estar esperándonos"

* * *

Bajo aquel durazno se hallaba sentada con la mirada fija en un punto distante, siendo cubierta por algunos copos de nieve, se hallaba muy pensativa; sin importarle lo que Shifu o los demás dirían había decidido no entrar a recibir a los recién llegados, tan solo acompaño a Po hasta el salón deseándole suerte con la mirada y lo vio entrar antes de cerrar la puerta tras de él; después de eso se alejó decidiendo ir a meditar bajo el durazno, donde ahora se encontraba con la mirada perdida sumida nuevamente en sus recuerdos.

_/Te vi. Fuiste lo primero que mis ojos vieron apenas los abrí: recostado al pie de mi cama, pude ver el dolor reflejado en tu rostro, pude ver el llanto reflejado en tus mejillas mojadas, pude ver que habías llorado todo ese tiempo y eso me preocupo._

_"Po." Te llame pero yo no me podía mover: el cuerpo me dolía a horrores, una gran opresión y dolor en mi pecho me detenía manteniéndome en la cama mientras trataba de respirar sin dolor._

_"Po." Llame con más fuerza después de tomar una bocada de aire para que me escucharas._

_"Tigresa…" Me respondiste entre sueños mas no despertaste; entonces poco a poco acerque mi pata para acariciar tu mejilla._

_"Po." Te llame una vez más, con más fuerza en mi voz y entonces despertaste. Me miraste con tus ojos apagados, aquel verde se había opacado perdiendo todo su brillo que te caracterizaba. Podía ver… podía ver lo mucho que habías sufrido, todo por mí._

_Vi tus ojos abrirse cuan grandes eran a causa de la sorpresa de verme despierta, vi el brillo y la alegría regresar a ti y tus ojos eran una prueba de ello mientras formabas inconscientemente una sonrisa solo para mí. Por eso te sonreí, sonreí al ver al vejo Po de regreso sin dejar de acariciar tu mejilla._

_"Buenos días… "Exclame suavemente y tú me abrazaste de inmediato, me tomaste por sorpresa a tal acción mas no me opuse. Yo también quería abrazarte, quería tenerte cerca. Quería sentirte entre mis brazos y saber que estabas a salvo./_

"Ya volví." Escucho a sus espaldas y de inmediato se giró sabiendo que era él.

"¿Qué… que paso?" Pregunto con temor impregnado en su voz, pues Po se veía serio y decaído, algo afligido y eso la ponía nerviosa.

Se sentó a su lado, contemplando el valle junto a ella, aun con esa seriedad con la que había llegado la miro a los ojos antes de hablar.

"Serán siete. Siete combates, siete guerreros a los que tendré que vencer." Exclamo simplemente. Tigresa gruño por ello.

"Eso no es justo. ¡No es justo! ¡No es justo maldita sea!" Grito con el ceño fruncido enojada, golpeando con sus puños la tierra. Sin embargo Po no dijo nada, solo se limitó a seguir mirando el valle.

"Sé que no es justo… pero sabes que es la única forma…"

_/__Para que el Guerrero Dragón, Xiao Po, pueda seguir ostentando el titulo antes mencionado, sin que nadie pueda desafiarlo a un duelo a muerte, deberá enfrentar un desafío establecido por el consejo._

_Enfrentara a los guerreros más fuertes y poderosos provenientes de los cuatro puntos cardinales: si Xiao Po consigue vencer a todos y cada uno de los guerreros, será sin lugar a duda ni oposición, El Guerrero Dragón hasta el día de su muerte y solo él y nadie más que él podrá heredar el mismo título a su primogénito o en todo caso a un sucesor de su elección._

_Sin embargo, si Xiao Po pierde un solo duelo, perderá el título y puede que también su vida, pues cada duelo será a muerte._

_Atte. EL consejo de Ónice_

_"Po…" No sabía que decirle, no tenía palabras para expresar lo que en ese momento le aterraba. Shifu estaba sin palabras y como no estarlo pues aquella carta del consejo que debía contener una solución al gran problema que el panda tenía desde hacía meses, solo contenía una solución… imposible._

_"¿Es la única forma?" Se limitó a preguntar el panda de forma seria tratando de encontrar el truco disfrazado en esas palabras._

_Shifu asintió con la cabeza mientras aun sostenía el mensaje entre sus patas._

_"Me temo que sí, es lo que el consejo ha decidido." Respondió con pesar. Se sentía impotente._

_"Entonces mándeles una respuesta… acepto." Shifu quedo atónito, paralizado era la palabra correcta, pues no solo fue su respuesta sino su firmeza al pronunciar esas palabras y su mirada decidida. Fue todo eso lo que dejo a Shifu en silencio._

_Todo lo escrito en aquella carta le aterraba, lo admitía, pero solo a sí mismo y nadie más; si era la única forma, la única salida para conservar su título entonces pelearía. Aun sabiendo que ponía en juego su vida lo haría._

_"Es mi decisión maestro Shifu, no importa que, peleare."_

_Dio media vuelta dispuesto a marcharse pero Shifu lo detuvo._

_"¿Qué le dirás a los demás?" Preguntó el panda rojo, a lo que Po suspiro. No sabía cómo reaccionarían los demás y eso sinceramente le preocupaba. Más que nada le preocupaba la reacción de la felina._

_"No lo sé… lo mismo que le he dicho a usted quizá."/_

"…Es mi decisión. Y lo sabes." Exclamo finalmente, poniéndose de pie y alejándose mientras Tigresa solo lo observaba irse, aun sentada bajo el durazno.

_/" ¡Es mi decisión Tigresa!" Le grito ya cansado de discutir._

_"¿Tu decisión?" Comento incrédula al escucharlo. "¡¿Tu decisión?! ¡¿Y nosotros que?! ¿No tenemos opinión? Te hemos estado protegiendo, arriesgándonos al igual que tú. ¡Deberías escucharnos! ¡Tenemos el mismo derecho de opinar!" Grito mostrándole los colmillos, clavando las garras en la mesa amenazando con partirla y no dejar más que astillas; los demás solo escuchaban detrás de la puerta, un poco asustados, por la acalorada discusión._

_"¡No tienen derecho! ¡Soy el guerrero dragón y solo yo puedo decidir! Nadie más ¡Entiéndelo Tigresa!"_

_"¡No quiero entenderlo!" Rugió a la vez que destrozaba la mesa bajo sus patas causando un ensordecedor ruido, producto de la madera quebrándose con fuerza haciendo volar astillas por todo el lugar. Tigresa fijo su vista en el desorden, respiraba agitadamente, sus propios gritos le habían dejado sin aliento._

_"No quiero entenderlo… no quiero que peles…" Exclamo más calmada, en voz baja que solo Po la escucho._

_"Es mi decisión Tigresa… Soy el guerrero dragón y así me tenga que enfrentar a los ejércitos del mundo… a la muerte misma si es necesario para proteger mi título… Lo hare y no habrá nada que me haga cambiar de parecer." Tigresa levanto la vista, la mirada seria del panda le sorprendía, jamás lo había visto así. Se había acostumbrado a ver siempre esa sonrisa adornando en su rostro, ese gesto alegre que siempre lo había caracterizado pero ahora… Ese gesto había desaparecido._

_Como si él jamás hubiera formado una sonrisa en su vida. Solo podía ver la firmeza de sus palabras reflejado en sus ojos._

_"¿Por qué te niegas a escucharnos?" Le pregunto al panda. Quería saber la razón._

_"¿Por qué se niegan a escucharme? Me estoy cansando de decirlo… ¡Es mi decisión! ¡¿Por qué les cuesta entender?! ¿Por qué te cuesta entenderlo Tigresa? ¿Por qué?" Grito de nuevo pero esta vez no espero respuesta, dejando las palabras suspendidas en el aire, se dirigió hacia la puerta._

_"Por qué no quiero perderte…" Le dijo en voz baja. Eso le hizo detenerse, la miro una última vez: ella se veía… triste. Hacía mucho tiempo que no la veía así, la última vez que la había visto tan destrozada fue cuando Shifu dijo que se sacrificaría para darles más tiempo de huir de la furia de Tai Lung. Pero había algo más en la mirada, algo que se negaba ser interpretada para él, mientras ella ponía sus patas sobre su pecho, justo sobre aquella cicatriz._

_"Me duele Po… verte luchar en esos duelos. Me duele… no, me destroza el corazón."/_

"Ha pasado mucho tiempo mi niña." Nunca espero escuchar aquella voz, aquella presencia, simplemente la dejaron con una expresión de sorpresa en su rostro pues al darse la vuelta y ponerse de pie miro a la dueña de esa voz.

"Adivina…" Exclamo viendo a la vieja cabra.

"Creo que te sorprendí." Le respondió con una leve sonrisa.

"¿Que hace… que hace aquí?... ¿Hace cuánto llego?" Le pregunto relajándose un poco, volviendo a sentarse en el suelo. La adivina se acercó con su fiel bastón y se sentó a su lado, dispuesta a conversar con ella.

"Veo que tu amigo el panda no te lo dijo… me ha enviado el consejo de Ónice, como jueza en cada combate; en cada duelo que enfrentara tu amigo." Tigresa bajo la mirada, no quería que ella leyera sus ojos mas no dijo nada.

"Me extraño no verte en el salón de los héroes." Comento la Adivina casualmente aunque si se le prestaba la deliberada atención podría escucharse un toque de reclamo.

"No tenía ni tengo intenciones de conocer a esos "guerreros", si es que les puedo llamar así." Respondió con molestia y enojo, ocultando un gesto de repugnancia; la vieja cabra soltó un suspiro al ver la reacción de la felina, una reacción muy similar a la de los demás furiosos.

"Solo dos guerreros se han presentado ya." Tigresa levanto la vista mirando a la adivina con cierta confusión.

"Po me dijo que se enfrentaría a siete. ¿A qué se refiere con que solo dos se han presentado? ¿Qué hay de los demás?" pregunto.

"Me refiero a que solo dos de los guerreros llegaron, los otro cinco aún no han llegado. Puede que tarden varios días en llegar."

"¿Por qué me dice esto? ¿Qué tiene de importante? De todas formas luchara cuando ellos lleguen." La Adivina negó suavemente con la cabeza, mientras la observaba.

"No desperdicies tu tiempo odiando y maldiciendo mi niña, no desperdicies tu tiempo pensando en lo que pudo ser y no fue." Tigresa la miro sin saber que decir o responder a esas palabras.

"¿A qué viene todo esto?" Pregunto finalmente tratando de comprender el mensaje detrás de esas palabras.

"Pasa más tiempo con él: quédate a su lado, pues lo que más necesita ahora es la compañía de sus amigos"

* * *

"…Disculpa… solo… buscaba algo de comer…" Exclamo una voz dejándolo sorprendido, impactado al verla; al conocer su apariencia tan extraña, tan magnifica pero al mismo tan bella.

_/"Hombre ¡Vaya que tengo suerte! Seré el primero en enfrentarte gordinflón, prepárate." Exclamo con arrogancia aquel sujeto, pero Po no le dio mucha importancia, pues tenía la mirada en otra parte._

_Observaba a aquella figura cubierta por una túnica blanca con una capucha ocultándole el rostro, apartada de todos, en completo silencio. A Po le intrigaba, sentía curiosidad y la intensión de presentarse y que aquella figura hiciera lo mismo._

_Ignorando al primer guerrero se aproximó a donde el extraño sujeto se encontraba de pie._

_"Soy Xiao Po, el guerrero dragón, aunque eso ya lo sabes, solo quería presentarme y saber su nombre." Exclamo con total respeto y cortesía más el sujeto no respondió, no dijo ni una palabra. Solo se quedó inmóvil mientras Po trataba de ver bajo aquella capucha o bajo la túnica, deseaba saber con quién se enfrentaría en un futuro._

_Sin decir nada se dio vuelta y salió del salón de los héroes dejando a todos confundidos y extrañados. Los cuatro furiosos presentes miraron a su maestro en espera de alguna orden, pero Shifu no dio ninguna, a pesar de ser un extraño en el palacio no tenía motivos para mostrarse hostil con él._

_"Ya lo conocerás panda, ya se dará a conocer." Exclamo la adivina con la misma intriga que tenían todos en conocer la identidad de "él" o "ella". Po no dejo de ver hacia la puerta, solo se quedó inmóvil/_

Ese ruido metálico que hacen las ollas al caer lo había atraído a la cocina. Quizá Mono o Mantis tenían hambre, quizá alguno había derribado algo por accidente más ese no fue el caso; ahora Po estaba inmóvil, sin palabras.

"…Lo siento…" Exclamo con una voz… dulce, tierna… con cierta timidez y vergüenza… Entonces se cubrió de nuevo con su capucha y se dirigió a la salida sin decir nada más… cuando Po la detuvo sosteniéndola del brazo.

"No… no me pidas perdón… si tienes hambre… yo… yo cocinare para ti." Exclamo con cierto nerviosismo, pero firme en no dejarla ir. Ahora que sabía que era una chica, una hembra… una tigre para ser exactos.

* * *

**geraldCullenBlack: realmente no hay mucho que decirte en este momento, salvo quizás... ¡Gracias por ser la primera en comentar!... y gracias de nuevo por ayudarme... respecto a mi otra historia, el capitulo aun no esta listo, tardare un poco en subirlo... y creo que eso es todo por ahora, Bye Bye.**

**Leonard Kenway: muchas gracias por darle una oportunidad a esta historia, espero te siga gustando, espero verte seguido por aquí.**

**Soultern: vaya, muchas gracias por tu comentario, ciertamente me gusta construir lazos entre los personajes, razones para crear afecto y ese tipo de detalles, buenos recuerdos... respecto a tu sugerencia, es cierto, debí ser un poco mas especifico sobre quien narra, en todo caso espero haber corregido ese error y tratar de tenerlo en cuenta en un futuro.**

**dani t g: muchas gracias por comentar, sin duda tengo muchas ideas que de pronto me llegan a la cabeza, generalmente las escribo en papel, en una libreta y cuando tengo tiempo los paso a la computadora, algunos se han quedado solo como pequeños escritos o simples notas, a veces los uno para formar una historia o ayudarme con mis escritos, espero te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**rita 5848: Muchas gracias por tantos halagos, gracias por pensar todo eso de mi, espero te haya gustado este capitulo.**

**ErickLsk: ¡Se acabo la espera! espero te haya gustado este capitulo. y si, quería intercambiar un poco los papeles, sin duda veo mas a Po cuidando de tigresa que a tigresa cuidando mas de Po, ademas Po tiene ese sentido de la amabilidad y gentileza, de la nobleza, que lo hace perfecto para ese papel, aunque claro tigresa no se quedara atrás, ella se preocupa mucho por él.**

**mrya 243: vaya, no esperaba hacer llorar a alguien, pero bueno, me... ¿alegra?... bueno mas bien me divierte ese hecho... aunque pensándolo bien soy bueno para hacer llorar a la gente, mas que nada cuando hablo... he hecho llorar a mucha gente con mis discursos... pero dejemos eso de lado... me fascina que te gustara la historia, espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, espero verte pronto por aquí.**

**Guest: aquí esta, ha decir verdad cuando vi tu comentario me dieron ganas de subir el cap en ese momento pero... digamos que estaba... ocupado... sin embargo por eso lo subo en este momento, espero seas feliz y lo hayas disfrutado, subiré el tercer cap cuando... no se cuando... espero sea pronto, no importa, nooooos veeemooooooooos.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Muy bien, lamento desaparecerme tan constantemente pero... este día de reyes me di el lujo de comprare una Nintendo 3DS con los juegos de Legend of Zelda Ocarina of Time y Pokemon X, y desde entonces he estado atrapado pasando TLOZ y atrapando y entrenando Pokemons muchos Pokemons y haciendo mierda a los lideres de gimnasio y a otros jugadores via internet ja ja ja ja ja... muy bien me aparte del tema, volvamos a esto que llamo Hielo y Sangre capitulo... 3, sin otra explicación y antes de que alguien me insulte, sigamos.**

* * *

**Disclaimer: kung fu panda no me pertenece.**

* * *

_"La razón por la que tienes que ponerte un uniforme y matar a un hombre que no conoces solo por un trozo de pan... es un misterio para mi"_

* * *

Se detuvo unos momentos quedando frente a aquel sencillo puesto. Había algunos gorros de diferentes tamaños, algunas bufandas y varias prendas para el invierno para el frio, la nieve y el hielo; hechos con la más fina seda con los más bellos diseños, aquellas prendas tejidas con tanta pulcritud y con tanto cuidado, dejando ver prendas tan bellas como pinturas, como paisajes.

_/"Estas temblando." Exclamo con preocupación._

_"No tengo frio." Respondió ella con molestia. "Estoy bien Po, déjame en paz." Más a pesar de haber pronunciado estas pablaras la verdad es que sentía frio. El viento y la nieve congelaban su pelaje aunque trataba de no temblar, de no mostrar debilidad ante el clima. Era su orgullo el que le impedía admitir que sentía frio._

_Pasaron algunos minutos antes de darse cuenta que Po no estaba con ella, se detuvo y se dio vuelta mirando a todas partes buscándolo con la mirada para darse cuenta que simplemente había desaparecido. '¿A dónde te fuiste Po?' Se pregunto mentalmente retomando su camino: dirigiéndose al bosque, tenía ganas de entrenar para poder entrar en calor._

_Estando lejos de cualquier alma curiosa y personas indeseadas, verificando que nadie estaba cerca, se dirigió a un árbol y comenzó a golpearlo. Puñetazo tras puñetazo, patada tras patada termino por quebrar su corteza, por destrozar en dos el tronco, por derribar el árbol cayendo al suelo con un sonido sordo a causa de la nieve._

_Pero el frio no desaparecía aun después de duro entrenamiento para los ojos de cualquiera excepto los de ella. '¿A caso me he vuelto débil?' Se preguntó mientras apretaba sus puños, negándose a ceder ante el clima, así que siguió golpeando árbol tras árbol hasta que ella cedió por culpa del cansancio._

_Temblaba, se estremecía a causa del aire helado. Casi no sentía sus brazos ni sus piernas, prácticamente se estaba congelando pues sentía una fina capa de hielo sobre su pelaje; se sentó bajo el tronco de un árbol, acurrucándose sobre la nieve abrazando sus piernas con sus brazos para darse un poco de calor._

_"¡Maldita sea!" Se dijo así misma con enojo, rendida ante el clima frio, ante la nieve y el hielo que eran su única compañía en este momento._

_Desde hacía tiempo se sentía así: cansada, débil. Desde aquel día que quedo grabado en fuego ese recuerdo en su mente, desde el día en que perdió aquel combate, aquel duelo jamás había vuelto a ser la misma. Aquella herida en su pecho que había lastimado su corazón, había sido tan severa que por milagro se salvó. Aunque pagando un alto costo, al menos para ella: el costo de la debilidad, pues jamás volvería a luchar como antes._

_Se llevó sus patas al pecho, justo al nivel en donde se encontraba la cicatriz oculta bajo su camisa. Con una mirada de melancolía en sus ojos suspiro recargándose contra el tronco, mirando los copos de nieve caer antes se suspirar y cerrar sutilmente sus ojos aun embriagada por los recuerdos._

_Entonces sintió una calidez y suavidad rodeándola tomándola por sorpresa causando que abriera los ojos; era una larga bufanda de seda, de un color purpura que rodeaba su cuello y a su lado ahora estaba él, mirándola con esa sonrisa que solamente se la dedicaba a ella._

_"Po…" Exclamo al verlo, un poco confusa dirigió su mirada a aquella prenda de seda que ahora rodeaba gentilmente su cuello. "¿Qué… es esto?" Pregunto con curiosidad aunque se podía notar un toque de sorpresa en su voz._

_"Una bufanda…" Explico el panda. "La compre para ti… es… un regalo…" Se podía ver cierto nerviosismo en el panda quien miraba la nieve en el suelo, tratando de no verla a los ojos aunque el sonrojo en sus mejillas lo delataba a causa de su pelaje._

_"¿Te… gusta?" Pregunto Po rompiendo el silencio que se había formado entre ellos. "Sé que me dijiste que no tenías frio… que te dejara en paz… pero…" Abrió sus ojos a causa de la sorpresa, sintiendo aquel contacto, aquel abrazo cálido que la felina obsequiaba. Una forma de decir… gracias._

_**'Me sacrifique solo por él, luche… luche por él… me volví débil… solo por él… Y ahora solo puedo decir que si regresara el tiempo… lo volvería a hacer… volvería a sacrificarme por él… me volvería débil solo por él… solo por ti… Po.' Aquellas palabras fueron para sí misma, sabía que había perdido fuerza, que jamás volvería a ser la misma y esa cicatriz era una prueba de ello pero había ganado un amigo./**_

"Veo que tiene buen gusto." Exclamo una anciana oveja frente a ella, sacándola de sus recuerdos que inundaban su mente. Se volteó a verla con cierta intriga en la mirada.

"¿Buen gusto? ¿Por qué?" Pregunto con cierta curiosidad por sus palabras. La vieja oveja sonrió y se ajustó sus lentes antes de contestar.

"Esa bufanda que llevas en el cuello mi niña fue tejida por mí." Tigresa la miro, aun con el recuerdo en su mente de aquel día en que Po se la obsequio.

"Fue un regalo, de un amigo." Le explico Tigresa suavemente mientras inconscientemente tomaba un poco de tela jugando con sus dedos.

"Ya recuerdo… un panda… ¿Tengo razón?" Pregunto la oveja acariciando su barba mirándola con una sonrisa, Tigresa solo asintió regresándole el mismo gesto.

"Tienes un gran amigo, aprecia mucho esa prenda, ese obsequio y más que nada aprécielo a él. Amigos como el tuyo no se consiguen fácilmente hoy en día."

"Puedo preguntar… ¿Cuánto le costó?" Pregunto Tigresa con verdadera curiosidad (aunque ella lo negara), la oveja río divertida mientras negaba suavemente con la cabeza.

"Esas cosas no se preguntan muchacha, en especial si se trata de un obsequio." Le respondió mientras le regalaba una pequeña sonrisa.

"Dígame… por favor. Quisiera regalarle algo de igual valor." Le pidió Tigresa, haciendo que la oveja solo riera aún más.

"Mira… si quieres regalarle algo de igual valor, regálale tu amistad. Eso mi niña es algo que no se puede comprar y que tiene un valor infinito. La amistad lo es todo." Dicho esto, la vieja oveja se levantó de su lugar, se quitó los restos de nieve y tierra de su ropa y dio la vuelta para seguir atendiendo su puesto; siguió vendiendo alegremente mientras tarareaba una melodía alegre que solo ella conocía mientras Tigresa quedo pensando en sus palabras, reflexionando.

* * *

"No eres muy… habladora ¿verdad?" Pregunto Po mirándola, sentado frente a ella y extendiéndole un plato de fideos.

"Estoy acostumbrada a estar sola… no estoy… acostumbrada a charlar…" Le respondió ella con aquel tono de voz, lleno de timidez pero tan suave como un susurro.

"¿Por qué te escondes bajo esa capucha? ¿Por qué te cubres bajo esa túnica?" Pregunto de nuevo el panda con curiosidad, tratando de que el silencio no se hiciera presente. Quería saber más, mucho más de ella.

Ella suspiro y lentamente se retiró la capucha que la cubría, dejando a Po asombrado, bien podía verse que era una tigre, mas no era como Tigresa. Era simplemente increíble.

Las marcas de ella eran sorprendentemente hermosas, el color del pelaje era como una fina sombra azulada, sus rayas estaban bien definidas iguales a las de Tigresa; parecía una doncella bajada del cielo con las que le contaba su padre de cachorro, pues así era su pelaje: parecía un trozo del azul cielo brillante con aquellas rayas del color de la plata; mas al abrir los ojos, develo algo que dejo al panda literalmente helado.

"¡Eres ciega!" Exclamo Po atónito, haciendo que la tigresa cerrara los ojos de nuevo.

"Disculpa… me… discúlpame…" Po no sabía que decir. Ahora que sabía que se enfrentaría a ella y ella estaba… ciega, sus ojos eran totalmente blancos. ¿Cómo podía atreverse a luchar? ¿Cómo?

"¿Por qué te disculpas? ¿Por qué pides disculpas a tu enemigo?" Pregunto ella con tono serio, un tono neutral.

"¿Ene... migo?" Po no comprendía a lo que se refería.

"Así es guerrero dragón. ¿Qué acaso no recuerdas que vine aquí para enfrentarte en un duelo a muerte? ¿Por qué me tratas así? Como si fuera tu invitada, como si fuéramos viejos amigos… ¿Por qué eres así?... ¿Por qué eres tan… amable?" Po tardo en decir algo, quizá porque el mismo no sabía por qué la trataba así. Trato de reflexionarlo por unos momentos quedando en silencio, solo escuchando las respiraciones del otro hasta que se atrevió a responder.

"¿Por qué no serlo?... No eres mi enemigo… No te veo como tal…" Exclamo Po con sinceridad en sus palabras haciendo que la felina quedara confusa. Se podía ver en el gesto de su rostro; Po se levantó de donde estaba y se colocó a lado de ella, colocando su pata en su hombro.

"El hecho de que vinieras a retarme… no significa que te odie… que… que tenga que ser hostil… yo no soy así… me gusta ser… amable… gentil…" Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y también en el de ella.

"¿Podrías… me dejarías… tocar tu rostro…?" Pregunto tímidamente a lo que Po respondió tomando las patas de ella dirigiéndolas a su rostro con suavidad, recorriendo y sintiendo su suave pelaje.

Po no pudo evitar reírse un poco, le hacía cosquillas, aunque tampoco pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente pues aquel contacto parecían suaves caricias, algo que le avergonzaba realmente.

"Eres… un panda." Exclamo la felina con una sonrisa, feliz de saber cómo era su contrincante. "Ahora entiendo por qué "él" te llamo gordinflón" Po tan solo rio sin tomarle mucha importancia al comentario, pero… recordando el encuentro… con "él".

* * *

"Vaya sorpresa el encontrarla paseando en el pueblo, maestra Tigresa." La felina quedo inmóvil por unos momentos tratando de identificar la voz, más le fue en vano ya que no la reconocía ni se le hacía al menos familiar, así que lentamente se dio vuelta quedando frente a frente a un extraño sujeto que jamás había visto en su vida. No solo porque no le conociera sino porque era… sencillamente extraño en apariencia. Era exótico, esa era la palabra.

De altura realmente increíble: media casi el doble que Tigresa y de gran constitución física que a simple vista se veía fuerte y resistente, de pelaje pardo color amarillento y con una cola rígida a simple vista; de orejas redondeadas, de hocico largo que solo podría relacionarlo con un lobo, con una gran y enorme sonrisa que adornaba en su rostro. Llevaba un palillo entre los colmillos con el cual jugueteaba; vestía pantalones negros y un cinturón amarillo mostaza, vistiendo una camisa marrón y con el torso descubierto dejando ver en su pecho un pelaje de color crema, un tono más claro que el resto de su cuerpo.

"¿Qué…? ¿Quién eres?" Aquella pregunta le hizo reír a carcajadas dejando ver una característica tétrica y extraña pues sus fauces, además de estar llenas de colmillos que bien podrían desagarrar a quien se le pusiera enfrente, se abrían con un tamaño enorme que bien podría ser capaz de comerse de un solo bocado a un cerdo limpiamente.

"Mi nombre es Athan y de dónde vengo mi nombre significa: "Aquel que tiene vida eterna" y soy uno de los más grandes guerreros de los cuatro puntos cardinales, vine hasta aquí a…"

"A retar a Po." Exclamo Tigresa con molestia interrumpiendo su discurso, dejando una sonrisa lardina en el rostro de Athan.

"Debí suponer que usted ya sabía eso. Ja ja ja ja." Tigresa lo miro con sumo enojo, con rabia destilándose en los ojos mientras hacía grandes esfuerzos de no gruñir.

"¿Qué eres? Jamás vi a alguien como tú."

"Soy… Jeje, soy un tigre… Como usted maestra."

"¡Tú no eres como yo! No me mientas. ¡No eres un tigre!" Grito con furia la felina creyendo las palabras de él como una burla hacia ella, llamando la atención de todos los presentes (comerciantes y demás) causando que todos miraran con temor a la felina y a aquel extraño sujeto.

"Hay muchos tigres maestra que no son precisamente iguales a usted… De dónde vengo a mi gente se le llama "Tigre de Tasmania." Si desea… le mostrare mis rayas." Athan se retiró la camisa marrón que llevaba puesta y se dio vuelta, mostrándole las rayas negras que recorrían únicamente toda su espalda. Tigresa no supo que más decir apenas vio esas rayas tan familiares para ella.

"Lo ve maestra, soy un tigre… Igual que usted jajajajajaja"

* * *

_(Nota del autor: recuerdos, recuerdos, recuerdos...) /Se podía ver la mirada de incredulidad en su rostro, su gesto constataba de su ceño fruncido y aquel brillo de molestia en los ojos, una mueca de disgusto en sus labios era lo que más destacaba._

_"¿Qué ha dicho?" Pregunto con un tono tan serio, hostil podría decirse, de manera intimidante sin dejar de mirar a la joven tigre de pelaje anaranjado frente a él._

_La joven trago grueso, le temblaba la mandíbula y movía sus patas en señal de nerviosismo, tan solo miraba al tigre frente a ella con esos ojos que la miraban amenazante, sentía que en cualquier momento se le lanzaría encima y que la mataría de un zarpazo al cuello o encajando sus colmillos en su yugular._

_"Es… una niña…" Aquella palabra hizo que gruñera con más fuerza, hizo que mostrara los colmillos._

_"¡¿Qué has dicho?!" Pregunto lleno de furia tomando a la joven felina por los hombros, apretándola con tanta fuerza que podía escucharse los huesos tronar. Un fuerte quejido escapo de los labios de la joven, sintiendo el dolor invadir su cuerpo, sintiendo que la mataría en ese instante a causa de la fuerza que usaba contra ella._

_"¡Una niña! ¡Su esposa dio a luz a una niña: su hija!" El tigre enfureció a un más si era posible y la arrojó al suelo con fuerza sin importarle haberla lastimado aun más, dejándola aterrada, muerta de miedo por lo que le había hecho, inmóvil… Pero… Sentía aún más temor por lo que estaba segura que ahora sucedería en unos momentos._

_Aquel tigre entro haciendo pedazos la puerta de madera frente a él y con la mirada recorrió aquella habitación hasta que fijo su mirada en la cama que había en el centro._

_En ella yacía una tigresa de blanco pelaje, las sabanas una vez blancas ahora se encontraban manchadas con sangre, la expresión en su rostro, su pelaje desalineado por el esfuerzo y lleno de sudor._

_Se aproximó a ella, mirándola con verdadera rabia. Las jóvenes que la atendían se hicieron a un lado asustadas por lo que estaba por pasar, todas sabían que sería… inevitable._

_"Asura…" Le llamo la tigresa blanca con total debilidad en su voz, con la mirada realmente hecha pedazos, con temor en el brillo de sus ojos, en su rostro y expresión._

_"¿Dónde está?" Pregunto el tigre "¡Quiero verla!" La tigre blanca solo apretó sus puños con impotencia y dirigió la mirada a una de las jóvenes felinas que en sus brazos cargaba un bulto envuelto en sabanas. Aquel tigre llamado Asura trato de acercarse de inmediato y arrebatarle aquel bulto de los brazos pero fue detenido por ella, lo detuvo con lo último de sus fuerzas para impedir que hiciera una locura, tomándolo del brazo. La tigre siberiana lo miro con seriedad y firmeza que pudor reunir._

_"No dejare… no dejare… que la toques." Asura la miro y una burlona y tétrica sonrisa se formó en su rostro, comenzó a reír y a reír, convirtiéndose en carcajadas llenas de burla y malicia que retumbaba por toda la habitación._

_"¡Me prometiste un varón! ¡No una hembra estúpida! ¡No aceptare tener a esa niña! ¡No aceptare tener una hija!" Se zafó de su agarre de un tirón y le arrebato a la joven felina aquel bulto; ni siquiera la miro, no se interesó en lo más mínimo por su apariencia, por ver cómo era aquella bebé; levanto su pata extendiendo sus grandes garras, dispuesto a terminar con la vida de aquella criatura inocente ante el horror de todos los presentes. Ante el horror de su propia madre._

_"¡Adelante, mátala y se maldecido por todos nuestros dioses!" Exclamo en un poderoso rugido que hizo temblar las montañas y la casa misma donde se encontraban, deteniendo al tigre, deteniendo al tal Asura quien miro a su esposa que usando sus últimas fuerzas le gritaba con enojo, protegiendo a quien llevaba su sangre. Protegiendo a su pequeña hija._

_Asura la miro realmente intrigado por sus palabras, bajando inconscientemente su pata solo unos centímetros._

_"¿De qué hablas?" Pregunto, aunque pareció más una demanda salida de sus labios aun con el enojo que sentía._

_"Mírala y date cuenta… ¡Mira mi hija!... Mírala maldita sea… tan solo mírala…" La mirada de ella se apagaba poco a poco, perdía el brillo de sus ojos, pronto moriría y ella lo sabía; aquel parto la había debilitado demasiado, moriría eso estaba claro… pero no se iría sin resguardar y asegurar la vida de su hija._

_Asura miro aquel bulto en sus brazos y con lentitud retiro las sabanas que lo cubrían. No lloraba, apenas y se movía, pero con tan solo verla… Asura cayo de rodillas./_

"¿Estas bien?" Pregunto Po sacando a la felina azulada de sus pensamientos, de sus profundos recuerdos que inundaban su mente momentos atrás.

"Perdona guerrero dragón… solo recordaba." Exclamo con serenidad, con tranquilidad y calma sentada bajo el durazno, sentada aun lado del panda. "Este lugar… sin duda… es especial para meditar… reflexionar… recordar."

"Si, así es… por algo se llama: "Durazno de la sabiduría celestial." Por algo es aquí donde suelo meditar junto a mi maestro." Exclamo Po con una sonrisa mientras tomaba un durazno entre sus patas y con cuidado lo partía por la mitad.

"Aun debes tener hambre, toma, es muy dulce." Le dijo amablemente Po, extendiéndole la mitad de aquel durazno. La felina lo tomo con cierta duda en su rostro.

"Aun no entiendo… por qué es tan amable conmigo. ¿Por qué?" Po suspiro de forma triste y cansada antes de mirar el paisaje que tenía enfrente.

"Soy así, ya te lo dije. No se… como explicarlo, pero no puedo ser… agresivo o rencoroso… tampoco descortés o grosero. ¿Sabes? … ¿Por qué desconfías tanto de mí?" La felina quedo pensativa, no sabía que responder a las palabras del panda.

"No… no lo sé. Creo que… nunca nadie ha sido… amable… conmigo."

* * *

_(Nota del autor: mas recuerdos... tristes recuerdos)/"¡Atrapen a ese mocoso ladrón!" Grito una voz a sus espaldas. Al escucharla aquel pequeño niño corrió lo más rápido que pudo, sin soltar la bolsa que llevaba entre las patas. Comenzó a escuchar las voces a sus espaldas, los gritos, los insultos, las pisadas._

_"¡Vuelve aquí mocoso!"_

_"¡Cuando te atrapemos te romperemos las piernas!" No podía detenerse, tenía tanto miedo y el corazón le latía tan fuerte que parecía estallarle en pedazos amenazando con salirse del pecho._

_Tropezó con una piedra rodando en el suelo no tardo en levantarse, era el temor el que lo obligaba a pararse, ya le dolían las piernas, le sangraban las rodillas y apenas podía respirar._

_Entonces sintió un fuerte golpe en la cabeza: una piedra lanzada por uno de los adultos que le perseguían, pero eso no lo detuvo a pesar sentir la sangre cayendo por su frente, manchando su sucio pelaje, aun así no se detuvo._

_Dio un salto, trepo por una barda de madera y se escondió tras de ella. Se aferró a aquella bolsa entre sus patas mientras escuchaba los pasos de los que le perseguían._

_"¡Debe andar por aquí!"_

_"¡Búsquenlo! No debe andar lejos."_

_Temblaba, lleno de pánico y temor, se levantó y en silencio camino hacia un callejón evitando que alguien lo escuchara pues solo la cerca de madera lo separaba de aquellos adultos que le buscaban._

_Se escondió detrás de una caja de madera dentro de aquel callejón oscuro, miraba sus ropas sucias y viejas, miraba su vestimenta de harapos llenos de tierra y mugre, ahora también llenos de sangre; se llevó una de sus patas a la cabeza sintiendo un fuerte dolor al hacerlo, tenía sangre en sus orejas, algunas gotas cayeron al suelo y miro su pata con temor, temblando y con los ojos vidriosos; miro la bolsa entre sus patas, abriéndola con cuidado, no tendría más de tres panes ahí dentro; sentía hambre y su estómago rugía tan solo al olfatear el olor del pan._

_"¡Ahí esta!" Escucho de pronto, haciendo que su corazón se detuviera en el acto, peor fue demasiado tarde para seguir corriendo, sintió los golpes de un palo de madera justo en sus piernas, haciéndolo tropezar, lo único que pudo hacer fue aferrarse a la bolsa de pan._

_"¡Ahora vas a ver maldito mocoso!" sintió los puñetazos, las patadas, el golpe de los palos, gemía de dolor, mas no lloro, a pesar de sentir como su piel se abría, como se partían sus huesos, como la sangre brotaba de su pequeño y débil cuerpo y manchaba la tierra, pronto el dolor lo dejo inmóvil, tan solo pudo ver como aquellas sombras se marchaban, burlándose, maldiciendo, escupiéndole._

_Abrió los ojos, sentía la sangre bañar su cuerpo mientras algunas gotas caían al suelo, sentía el dolor… Un dolor horrible en todo el cuerpo le recorría desde la piel y el musculo hasta los huesos y aun así se levantó del suelo. La bolsa de pan que traía entre sus patas había desaparecido… pero a lo lejos, en aquel callejón pudo ver el ultimo trozo de pan yacía en el suelo, lleno de tierra, pero aun así estaba completo, así que lo recogió y cojeando de una pata se marchó de ahí._

_Se detuvo frente a lo que él llamaba casa pero no era más que escombros, pedazos grandes de madera cubierto con algunas hojas para que no entrara el frío en las noches y otras cosas. Apenas y tenía un techo para protegerse de la lluvia o el frio y sin embargo para él, eso era un hogar._

_Entro cojeando a la choza y lo primero que vio fue a una pequeña niña igual a él pero de menor edad, vestida con harapos, con el pelaje sucio pero… una sonrisa adornando en el rostro._

_"¡Hermano has vuelto!" Exclamo la pequeña corriendo a saludarlo, sintió dolor con aquel abrazo pero no le importó en lo más mínimo y la abrazo también._

_"¿Hermano… que… que te paso?" Pregunto la pequeña mirándolo con temor en sus ojos, él la miro con una sonrisa en su rostro mostrando sus dientes._

_"No me paso nada, estoy bien." Exclamo tratando de tranquilizarla y lentamente le mostro algo que escondía en una de sus patas, detrás de su espalda. "Mira lo que te traje." el estomago de la pequeña rugió con tan solo oler el aroma del pan, su hermano rio por esto y se lo entrego "Anda, come, es para ti"_

_"Pero… hermano… que… ¿Qué hay de ti?" Su hermano sonrió alegre. Una enrome sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro sucio y acariciando suavemente la cabeza de la pequeña le dijo:_

_"Yo no tengo hambre."/_

"¿Por qué me sigues?" Le pregunto con molestia la felina anaranjada, cansada de que la siguiera como si fuera su sombra, mirándolo de reojo sin detenerse.

Un olor llego hasta él que reconoció: el olor del pan recién hecho, recién salido del horno. Athan miro al ganso, al panadero quien con una sonrisa horneaba más y ponía los que salía en una pequeña canasta.

"Así que fue eso… Lo que me hizo recordar." Exclamo para sí mismo en un susurro entre labios que Tigresa apenas pudo escuchar aun estando a su lado.

"Te hice una pregunta: ¿Qué dijiste?" Cuestiono Tigresa de nuevo con una nota de curiosidad en su voz si se prestaba la deliberada atención, esta vez llamando la atención del tigre de Tasmania.

"Nada… Fue algo que me dije a mi mismo." Respondió sin mirarla, esquivando su mirada inconscientemente se podría decir. Deteniéndose en el camino, Tigresa no quiso decir más, ya no le importaba. Sinceramente no deseaba discutir con él y por eso se adelantó unos pasos, dejándolo atrás.

* * *

Lo atendió como a cualquier otro cliente más, sin importarle su aspecto, sin importarle el motivo por el cual estaba ahí y quizá por ello Athan se sintió a gusto en aquel lugar. Quizá por esa razón aquel ganso le cayó tan bien al tigre de Tasmania, mientras Athan tuviera dinero para el ganso el sería un cliente, un amigo, un invitado. Y eso le daba risa, eso le divertía; así que se recargo su cuerpo contra la pared disfrutando de aquel plato de fideos y con una sonrisa exclamo para sí mismo.

"Ahora comemos para llenar y calentar el estómago para sentirnos bien por un momento, pero tenemos el corazón frio y vacío… Que ironía. jajajaja"

* * *

**Aclaraciones finales... Reviews...**

**Leonard Kenway: muchas gracias por tu apoyo Hermano, de verdad que me encanta recibir reviews con sus comentarios, sin duda, gracias por el apoyo una vez mas.**

**GeraldCullenBlack: Ah! (imaginame suspirando) que te puedo decir...geraldine... geraldine... las ideas están relacionadas con la vida... y ultimamente mi vida (y mis ideas) están decayendo un poco, volviéndose monótonas y me cuesta encontrar inspiración, pero espero pronto tener... ideas... y si no, pondré a escribir a la mujer que me puso aquí en primer lugar... si, quizá lo haga, quizá después se las presente... pero eso... sera otro día en otro momento y cuando yo haya pateado el trasero del Alto Mando de la región de Kalos (Hablo de Pokemon) por que el trasero de Ganondorf ya lo patee, dos veces... bien, como estoy diciendo idioteces, mejor... nos vemos después... espero verte pronto Bye Bye**

**Mrya243: ¡Si, me cambie el nombre! descubrí como hacerlo hace poco y dije... ¿por que no?... ahora contestemos tus dudas: en primera, nop, tigresa no se interpuso, tigresa lucho contra el rinoceronte en primer lugar, ella toma el lugar de Po en el duelo y termina... perdiendo por asi decirlo, después describiré que sucedió con todo detalle, por el momento dejemos en claro que tigresa ocupo el lugar de Po en aquel duelo y resulto herida de gravedad... y si, esta es la historia de la que hable tiempo atrás, ya en ese entonces la estaba comenzando a escribir. bueno, espero te haya gustado, Bye Bye.**

**yalia sofia: gracias por darte una vuelta por aqui, espero que leas este capitulo pronto y que lo hayas disfrutados, nos vemos.**

**dani t g: hermano, gracias por tu comentario, y descuida, lo de "patinar" seguirá en otros capítulos, y respecto a tu comentario de "Pobre tigresa, cuando se dará cuenta que en verdad siente algo mas que una amistad" je je je digamos que yo me había planteado esa idea tiempo atrás y solo te diré que tigresa... no sabe diferenciar el amor y la amistad... respecto a la adivina te contare otro secreto... ella sabe tooooodoooo, lo que sucederá. punto. nos vemos.**

**rita5848: si me dijeran eso... Mmm... después de pensarlo detenidamente... no lo se... lo mas seguro es que diría que si... si, probablemente aceptaría... respecto a la canción, por supuesto que la escuche, me pareció muy linda, después de eso me pase la tarde entera escuchando musica romanticona, tanto que un amigo pensó que estaba enamorado ja ja... si supieran... espero que te haya gustado el capitulo, nos vemos pronto, espero.**

**Coralis101: lamento haber tardado tanto pero... estuve haciendo mierda a entrenadores pokemon, tanto del juego como verdaderos, je je, hice llorar a mis tres primos y a un amigo... je je... pero finalmente aqui esta el tercer capitulo, asi que espero lo hayas disfrutados**

**Nirvanax: me alegra el haberte dejado en Shock, yo estuve en Lapsus pendejus por un mes pensando en los personajes, la historia, y... sigo pensando en ello... pero bueno... me alegra el haberte alegrado tu dia, espero te guste el capitulo y espero verte pronto por aqui.**

**YaelitaWolf: ¡vaya! bueno siendo sinceros... yo no fui el primero en ver tu review, fue mi amiga, la mujer que me puso en este lugar para ser exactos quien lo leyó primero y comenzó a brincar de alegría (siendo que la historia es mía no de ella) después me contó de lo fabulosa escritora que eres, de las increíbles historias que has escrito y otras cosas mas que tuve que averiguar todo ello con mis propios ojos y digamos que... Uf¡ me quede sin palabras... sin duda, es un gran honor (ahora comprendo a mi amiga) el haber recibido tus comentarios... realmente no tengo palabras para una escritora como tú, increible... cambiando de tema, creo que no he agregado a favoritos tus historias, perdóname por ello pero el maldito nintendo me tiene atrapado, en este momento sigo jugando aja ja ja, pero bueno, pronto lo hare. espero que el capitulo te haya gustado y aclarar que también, para escribir, he recibido ayuda de la gran escritora geraldCullenBlack, ella también merece reconocimiento y sin otra cosa que decir, me despido, espero verte pronto por aquí. **

**Ani Lawliet: me alegra haber causado esas emociones distintas, ese despertar, y em alegra que te hayas sumergido en la historia, si he logrado eso, ¡vaya!, me siento halagado. espero te haya gustado el capitulo y lo hayas disfrutado, nos vemos.**

**Bueno... espero tengan paciencia pues puede que los demas capitulos tarden, aunque después de vencer a Ganandorf obtuve algo de inspiracion, espero esa inspiración no sea eliminada por mis clases de estática y física que comienzan mañana, y si desean golpearme recuerden... tengo un Chairazard nivel 67 listo para atacar y hacer... em... mierda a quienes traten de tocarme... y por si fuera poco tengo la espada maestra y la ocarina del tiempo... muy bien detengámonos, empiezo a presentar indicios de locura... retomemos la cordura... quiero pedirles a todos mis lectores y a todos ustedes los que comentan, que me den una critica sobre los "antagonistas" o "retadores" que desafían a Po, me pica la curiosidad de saber que piensan sobre ellos, tanto ahora como lo que pueda depararles el futuro, ya se que soy el escritor pero me gustaría saber que piensan ustedes, ¿que pasara? ¿que harán? ¿QUE?, asi que no olviden comentar... y ustedes tampoco lectores, quiero saber que piensan todos... todos... todos... os... os... os.**

**Momento de mas aclaraciones... respecto a "la Tigresa Azulada"**

**Alrededor de la década de 1910, Harry Caldwell, un misionero americano y cazador profesional, divisó y persiguió a un tigre azul en las afueras de Fuzhou. Su búsqueda se encuentra reflejada a modo de crónica en su libro Tigre Azul (Blue Tiger) de 1924, así como por su compañero de cacería Roy Chapman Andrews, en su obra Campos y Senderos de China (Camps & Trails in China) de 1925. En él, Chapman cita a Caldwell como sigue:**

**"Las marcas de la bestia eran sorprendentemente hermosas, el color del pelaje era como una fina sombra azulada, que cambiaba a azul claro en el abdomen. Las rayas estaban bien definidas como en los tigres anaranjados comunes.**"

**Así**** que, ¿como la ven?, los tigres azules existieron, eso era por si alguno tenia dudas o creía haber leído mal, pero no, la tigresa es azul, azul, namas lo dejo por curiosidad, o por cierto, Jorge Luis Borges también hizo un escrito titulado "Tigres Azules", lo estaba leyendo cuando cree al personaje.**

**Bueno ahora si, es todo, nos veremos pronto, ¡Adelante Chairazard!**

**Att. "Ocelotl"**


	4. Chapter 4

**Ha pasado tiempo, no se cuanto exactamente, pero ya he vuelto momentáneamente, para subir este pequeño capitulo; hoy es catorce de febrero y tenia pensado subir un One-Shot en honor a este día, pero... mi tiempo fue escaso el día de hoy y no pude escribirlo completamente, por ello subo este capitulo, cuanto menos para actualizar.**

**Disclaimer: Kung fu panda no me pertenece.**

* * *

Iluminado solo por la tenue luz de una vela a su lado, sentado en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas, mirando aquel libro en blanco, pensando, con una pata rascaba su barbilla, con la otra jugueteaba con un pincel, tenia la mirada perdida en algún punto de la oscuridad de aquella habitación, parecía buscar inspiración, escarbando en su memoria y en sus recuerdos; cansado, finalmente dejo escapar un suspiro de sus labios, dejo el pincel aun lado del libro, y por unos instantes fijo la vista en aquella vela, en la luz tenue y pequeña, mirando bailar aquella flama anaranjada.

"Takezo…Dono…" le llamo una voz, entre tímida y suave, la voz de una mujer; sacado de sus pensamientos, lentamente volteo hacia la puerta, en ella, estaba de pie, con una vela en su pata, una joven loba que lo miraba al parecer cansada, con ojitos de sueño y algo adormilada, un bostezo de su parte, confirmo lo que pensaba.

"Es muy tarde para que estés despierta... Anju" exclamo al verla, su voz era grave, pero baja, cercana a un susurro; aparto la vista y volvió a mirar aquellas hojas en blanco.

Ella no le respondió, solo lo miraba, lo contemplaba rodeado de sombras, tan solo la vela que tenía frente a él, sobre la mesa, le permitía un poco el ver su aspecto, su figura, la figura de un felino, de pelaje amarillo pálido, y sobre el mismo, se extendían cientos de manchas, cuya forma bien podría semejarse a la de una rosa o quizá una flor negra, que cubrían su rostro, su cuello, sus patas, probablemente todo su cuerpo; podía ver también la forma pequeña y redondeada de sus orejas, y el ligero resplandor de sus ojos de color café oscuro, un oscuro profundo, pero avivados por el brillo de la vida.

Entonces se acerco, lentamente, brindando un poco más luz con la vela que sostenía en sus patas, para finalmente, sentarse a su lado, fijando su vista también en aquel libro, en aquellas hojas en blanco.

"¿Ha perdido la inspiración…Takezo-Dono?" le pregunto, a pesar de saber la respuesta, mirando su expresión, seria como siempre, con el ceño ligeramente fruncido, mientras se mordía el labio superior, y movía su oreja derecha, un tic muy característico de él y que ella conocía muy bien.

Dejo escapar un suspiro y con su pata derecha se rasco la barbilla mientras levantaba un poco la mirada, como si mirara al techo, como si buscara ver el cielo, y después de unos segundos de silencio, donde solo era audible el movimiento de aquellas dos flamas, una risa broto de sus labios acompañada de una media sonrisa; ella ladeo un poco la cabeza, mirándolo confundida, preguntándose el por que reía, a veces olvidaba, lo impredecible que él podía llegar a ser.

"Intentaba… escribir historia" exclamo, girando un poco la cabeza, para verla mejor, observando los detalles de su rostro, se fijo en el suave color avellana de su pelaje, en el ligero color dorado de sus ojos, en su pequeña y fina nariz, en su pequeña y tímida sonrisa, y por ultimo… en aquellas grandes orejas, que bien sabia, le avergonzaban a ella, y sin embargo, a él, le resultaba linda, una bonita mujer.

"Pero me temo que no es cuestión de inspiración… sino… de encontrar las palabras adecuadas…" continuo sin dejar de mirarla con una media sonrisa; acerco su pata lentamente hacia ella, posándola suavemente sobre su cabeza, y con ternura y delicadeza acaricio su suave pelaje, una simple caricia que a ella le encantaba.

"No deberías estar despierta tan tarde"

"Usted no debería desvelarse escribiendo cada noche…" ambos rieron por sus palabras, para después quedarse en silencio unos segundos.

"Quizá… tengas razón" dejo de acariciar su cabeza descendiendo su pata hacia su mejillas regalándole una ultima caricia.

"Vayamos a dormir"

* * *

Con lentitud y con calma, subió cada uno de los escalones, a sus espaldas el sol se ocultaba, un frio atardecer se podía observar, podía sentir la tibieza de los últimos rayos del sol en su espalda, como si la acariciaran con suavidad antes de ocultarse y dar paso a la noche.

Llego a la cima, y por unos segundos observo el gran templo, contemplo su hogar con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios, recordando.

_/"La paz interior… la paz interior… es como… es... bueno, Shifu dijo que era… algo así como…" a pesar de sus buenas intenciones, de su noble intención de ayudarle, ahora estaba confuso y nervioso, intranquilo ante sus ojos. Esquivando su mirada, aquella mirada rubí._

_Sin embargo, tan solo un suspiro de parte de ella fue suficiente para que posara sus ojos nuevamente en su rostro, ahora era ella quien miraba hacia el suelo, con sus patas posadas en sus caderas, parecía molesta y eso le preocupo a Po._

"_Tigresa…" exclamo buscando llamar su atención, pero antes de decir otra cosa ella hablo sin levantar la mirada._

"_Escucha, si no te sientes cómodo…" en ese momento levanto la vista y cruzo su mirada con la de él, se sintió desnudo ante ella, aquellos ojos resplandecían, brillaban con un tono rojizo tan penetrante que simplemente se paralizo, era como si ella fuera capaz de ver en lo mas profundo de él, sin duda se sentía indefenso._

"…_No sigamos con esto, yo lo entiendo" en ese momento Po regreso a la realidad, sacudió un poco la cabeza, negando al mismo tiempo._

"_No, sigamos, yo me siento muy… cómodo, es solo que… bueno, yo nunca pensé que tu…" Poco a poco fue bajando el tono de su voz, hasta que tigresa no escucho mas, quedando en silencio nuevamente, tigresa tan solo lo observaba, parecía un niño, quien habiendo hecho una travesura se hallaba avergonzado, y no comprendía por que._

"_¿Qué yo que Po?" le pregunto con suavidad, indagando, tratando de saber lo que no pudo escuchar, y lentamente se acerco a él, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, aquellos ojos verdes como el jade, brillando con inocencia, la inocencia propia de un pequeño._

"…" _de reojo la miro y en un susurro respondió algo inaudible para ella, movida por su curiosidad, se coloco de puntitas y acerco su rostro al de él, sentía su tímida respiración, acariciando sus bigotes suavemente como si fuera una leve brisa, causándole un poco de cosquillas en la nariz y en los labios; entonces capto un aroma, suave y delicado pero extrañamente familiar, era un aroma fresco, como el de la hierba o del mismo bosque, pero este era ligeramente diferente, era el aroma del bambú, un aroma que rodeaba al panda, como si fuera un perfume, pero mas bien… era su esencia._

_Permanecieron segundos, minutos, un largo momento, sin decir nada, tan solo mirándose el uno al otro, se perdieron en su mundo, no podían escuchar nada, ni el viento que mecía las hojas y las copas de los arboles, ni el sonido de las ligeras gotas de agua que comenzaron a caer, tampoco las sintieron mojar su pelaje, tampoco sintieron el viento acariciar su rostro, lo único que veían era su reflejo en los ojos del otro._

_No fue sino hasta que el sol se vio oculto por las grises nubes de lluvia y por el agua que ahora los empapaba, cuando ambos salieron de aquel trance, apartándose lentamente, dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, ambos dejaron de mirarse y levantaron su vista al cielo, para después volver a cruzar sus miradas._

"_Creo que… hasta aquí llego el entrenamiento" comento Po avergonzado y algo apenado, pues de nada había sido de ayuda para su amiga, había tratado de enseñarle a dominar la paz interior, pero su nerviosismo y su timidez le habían dejado como un tonto frente a ella, o eso era lo que él pensaba mientras la miraba._

"_A mi no me molesta la lluvia Po…" le respondió con tranquilidad "… si tu lo deseas vuelve al palacio, yo me quedare un rato más" tigresa se dio vuelta y comenzó a caminar con rumbo desconocido, quizá solo quería adentrarse en el bosque, perderse entre la lluvia._

"_No" le contesto sin dudarlo, le costaba encontrar las palabras adecuadas, pero no quería decepcionarla, no quería quedarse como un tonto "Me quedo contigo" tigresa se dio vuelta, un poco sorprendida de su respuesta, expectante a que dijera algo más._

"_Perdona si no me e expresado bien, no soy muy buen maestro que digamos… pero dejando eso aun lado, creo saber como comenzar" dicho esto, se coloco en posición, abriendo un poco el compas de sus piernas y levantando un poco los brazos, entonces la miro, diciéndole con la mirada que le siguiera, que le imitara, algo que tigresa entendió de inmediato y acercándose él, quedando de frente, comenzó a imitarlo._

_Sin dejar de mirarla a los ojos, comenzó a guiarla, con movimientos lentos y tranquilos, con calma y paciencia, comenzaron a verse de la misma manera, como si ambos fueran tan solo un reflejo del otro, moviéndose a la par, fluidamente como el agua que caía del cielo y que los empapaba, como el viento que en esos momentos soplaba con cierta fuerza guiándolos como dos simples hojas, danzando uno frente al otro._

_Y finalmente ambos terminaron, y observándose fijamente, con una pequeña reverencia terminaron su entrenamiento, se observaron el uno l otro, completamente mojados de pies a cabeza, pero con una sonrisa en el rostro, con alegría en el corazón/_

Una fría sensación acaricio su nariz, era un pequeño copo de nieve que había caído en su nariz, despertándola de aquel trance, observando que la oscuridad ya había caído, sintiendo el frio viento nocturno acariciar el pelaje de su rostro, dedico una ultima mirada al valle, a las luces que lo iluminaban, antes de entrar al palacio.

* * *

Se quedo… hipnotizada, con la mirada perdida en su reflejo en las aguas de aquel estanque, sentada tan solo mirándose reflejada en la cristalina superficie, con una pequeña, una diminuta sonrisa en sus blancos labios, casi imperceptible, una mirada tranquila y relajada, sus ojos brillantes, sus pupilas iluminadas en medio de la oscuridad del salón.

Pero entonces, aquella calma desapareció en un instante, a la vez que ella dejaba escapar un suspiro y su expresión se tornaba melancólica, triste, con angustia reflejada en sus ojos; todo con tan solo recordar, con tan solo pensar en lo que sucedería mañana al despertar, para ser exactos, al medio día, se estremeció con tan solo pensar en lo malo que podría pasar.

Tan sumisa quedo en su mente, que no escucho los pasos, que no se percato de la presencia de alguien más, no se percato hasta que escucho su voz.

"Maestra Tigresa…" pronuncio con calma y lentitud, con suavidad y cuidado, como tratando de no asustarla o sorprenderla, y aun así, tigresa se sobresalto al saber quien era, pero mantuvo la calma y no pudo evitar fruncir el ceño y preguntar de forma cortante, mas como orden que como pregunta.

"¿Qué haces aquí?" no tenia intenciones de voltear, permanecía sentada y frente al estanque, con sus patas sobre sus piernas, apretando y arrugando un poco la tela de su pantalón; no podía evitar sentir repulsión hacia ellos, y no podía evitar ser grosera y cortante, pero Athan le desagradaba totalmente, siendo que realmente… no le conocía.

Su silencio le incomodo, y entonces tigresa no tuvo más opción que voltear a mirar, a verlo al rostro; esperaba aquella sonrisa de oreja a oreja, aquella malicia en sus ojos, aquel gesto burlón y arrogante, pero cuando lo miro, de pie, ahora frente a ella, no había nada de ello, nada de lo anterior descrito, no había malicia ni burla en su rostro, no estaba aquel brillo molesto en sus ojos, solo una expresión calmada y serena, un misterioso gesto, una misteriosa mirada que tigresa no lograba interpretar, una mirada que expresaba… ¿comprensión?

"Se dicen muchas cosas sobre usted… maestra" finalmente exclamo Athan con el mismo tono suave y tranquilo. Tigresa no respondió, se limito a apartar levemente su mirada, esperando a que Athan continuara.

"Se dice que… el primero que desafío al Guerrero dragón, fue un rinoceronte, una hombre arrogante y orgulloso, que solo buscaba poder, y al ver que el guerrero dragón no estaba dispuesto a pelear, y después de llamarlo cobarde…" tigresa esbozo una mueca de desagrado, mostrando levemente sus colmillos y dejando escapar un leve gruñido al recordar las palabras de aquel rinoceronte "… Se conformo con aceptar un duelo con uno de los cinco furiosos, un duelo que usted propuso"

"¿y eso a ti que te importa? ¿Qué te importa lo que se diga por ahí?" Athan la miro con esa extraña expresión, un gesto, de simpatía o comprensión.

"¿Por qué lo hizo?" aquella pregunta la dejo callada, dirigió su mirada a su bufanda, y con su pata acaricio la tela suavemente "¿Por qué ocupo su lugar en un duelo a muerte? ¿Por qué se sacrifico por él?"

"Por que es mi amigo" respondió con voz firme y un tono fuerte "…no el único… pero si el mejor… mi mejor amigo…" levanto su mirada, sin dejar de juguetear con su bufanda, mirando a Athan a los ojos.

"No lo entenderías" camino hacia él, mirando hacia arriba por su imponente altura, a solo un par de pasos de él "Tuve miedo de perderlo aquella vez, de perder a mi mejor amigo, tuve miedo de que algo le pasara, de que ese… rinoceronte lo dañara… por eso ocupe su lugar, por eso luche en aquel duelo a muerte, y aun cuando perdí, aun cuando por mi descuido casi muero, Po intervino y termino el combate, venció al rinoceronte y por dos semanas… cuido de mi… no se aparto de la cama donde yo yacía inconsciente, al borde de la muerte, jamás me abandono"

"Entonces es cierto… usted… perdió…" tigresa asintió con la cabeza y coloco una de sus patas sobre su pecho, justo donde su ropa cubría la cicatriz cerca de su corazón.

"Aquel rinoceronte perforo mi pecho, perforo mi corazón… casi me mata… cuando… cuando desperté… me dijeron que… la herida en mi corazón era muy severa, y que por milagro, o por suerte o por magia del destino, había sobrevivido… mi corazón se volvió débil, jamás volvería a latir con la misma fuerza y por ende… yo no volvería a ser la misma… mi corazón no me permite esforzarme demasiado, no me permite… luchar… yo ya no soy mas una maestra" la escucho con suma atención, observando el rostro, los ojos brillantes de la maestra, los cuales reflejaban… aquel dolor, mas profundo que el de aquella herida que con pesar describía.

"No lo entenderías…" exclamo una vez mas, pero esta vez, una sonrisa, un gesto de alegría apareció en el rostro de ella "Me sacrifique por mi amigo… y podría decirse… que me volví débil por él… pero no me arrepiento… perdí mis fuerzas… pero no lo perdí a él" lentamente retrocedió, apartándose de él, rompió el contacto visual, lo dejo de mirar, y sin decirle otra cosa, se alejo de ahí, tratando de dejarlo solo, tratando de salir del salón, pero apenas se acerco a las puertas, la voz de Athan la detuvo.

"Yo lo entiendo… se lo que es sacrificarse por alguien… lo que es y lo que se siente… maestra, yo le juro… que no he venido aquí con la intención de arrebatarle a su amigo… tan solo busco una oportunidad"

_/No le importaron las heridas, no le importo cuanto le dolía el cuerpo, no le importo su vida para nada, solo le importaba ella, y nadie mas, verla sonreír, verla feliz, era todo lo que deseaba en su vida, la felicidad de su hermana menor, de su única familia, así que no tuvo miedo al hacerlo, al acercarse a aquel puesto de comida y en un ágil y rápido movimiento robar varios frutos y echar acorrer en lo único que pensaba era en ella, en su felicidad._

"_¡Hermano!" grito al verlo llegar, algunos golpes y moretones se veían en su rostro, mas ella no pregunto, pues él siempre le decía que todo estaba bien._

"_Traje el desayuno" exclamo mientras le mostraba en sus patas algunos frutos "Son para ti, tómalos" su hermana sonrió y rápidamente comenzó a comer, tenia la boca llena, sus mejillas infladas y una gran sonrisa en el rostro, mientras mordía fruto tras otro, pero al ver a su hermano, una duda surgió en su mente._

"_¿No… piensas comer… hermano?" pregunto la pequeña mirándolo con intriga, sabiendo que su hermano tenia días que no comía, o al menos ella no lo había visto comer._

_Su hermano le sonrió y acaricio su cabeza como siempre lo hacia "No tengo hambre, todo lo que traje es para ti" le respondió mientras se sentaba a su lado, sin embargo la pequeña tuvo otra duda, y volvió a preguntar._

"_¿Por qué nunca tienes hambre Athan?"_

"_Tu felicidad es lo que me alimenta, lo que me mantiene con vida… si tu eres feliz, yo jamás tendré hambre"/_

* * *

Era ya muy de noche, pues la tenue luz de las velas a penas y lograban iluminar las sombras y la penumbra, y sin embargo el seguía despierto, no tenia sueño, estaba inquieto y a decir verdad pensativo, pensaba en ella, rememoraba aquel pequeño momento entre los dos, aquel instante de paz y calma, de… cariño y ternura, un momento que con tan solo recordar su suave contacto, su aroma a jazmín, su calor y su pelaje, lo hacían sonrojarse, pintando sus blancas mejillas de un fuerte color carmín, lo hacia estremecer el recordar la sensación de tenerla entre sus brazos.

Se levanto de la cama, con la mirada un perdida en un punto fijo de la oscuridad, camino hacia la puerta y salió de su habitación, perdido entre sombras y recuerdos, camino por el pasillo hasta llegar a su puerta, deteniéndose justo frente a ella, con diversas dudas en su cabeza; sabia que era muy tarde, que ya debía estar dormida al igual que los demás, pero quería verla, revivir aquel sentimiento que iba mas allá de la idolatría o la admiración que brotaba en su pecho cada vez que la veía o la contemplaba, cada vez que charlaba con ella.

Coloco su pata en su puerta, y la deslizo tan solo un poco, observando una pequeña parte de su habitación.

"¿Estas… despierta… tigresa?" pregunto en voz baja, tratando de que sonara como un susurro, un susurro que no obtuvo respuesta.

Deslizo la puerta un poco mas, tratando de verla a ella, saber si estaba dormida o despierta, miro hacia dentro y entonces la miro, acostada en su cama, con una manta cubriendo su cuerpo, durmiendo de lado, siendo iluminada tenuemente por la luz de la luna que ingresaba por su ventana.

Entro lentamente al cuarto, cerrando la puerta a sus espaldas, y sin hacer ningún ruido se aproximo a un lado de la cama, contemplándola en total silencio, como quien contempla a las estrellas.

"_**Tigresa… tengo tantas cosas que quiero decirte…pero que aun… no estoy seguro de hacerlo…ni siquiera tengo claro… lo que siento por ti…"**_ suspiro, a al vez que tímidamente, acaricio la mejilla de ella mientras dormía, la vio sonreír al sentir aquel contacto entre sueños, y aquel cálido sentimiento afloro en el pecho de él.

"_**Recuerdo que me odiabas… con todas tus fuerzas… pero yo te adoraba… te admiraba… aun te admiro…yo… yo…"**_

"Te quiero…" dejo escapar aquella ultima frase, tan solo dos palabras, cargadas con sentimiento, y no se arrepentía de haberlas pronunciado, solo se lamentaba de que ella no las había escuchado.

"_**Creo que… me enamore de ti…"**_

* * *

"_Se puede esperar toda la vida por un momento así. La mujer que esperabas conocer esta ahora frente a ti. Y lo mas extraños es… que nunca antes te habías dado cuenta… de que habías soñado toda la vida con ella"_

Dejo el pincel sobre la mesa, justo a lado del libro, y se dedico a contemplar lo que había escrito, cada letra, cada palabra, las leyó en voz alta, satisfecho con su trabajo, el felino de pelaje amarillo se levanto de donde se encontraba, aun estaba oscuro, podía verlo atravez de su ventana, era muy temprano, muy de madrugada, bien sabia que no podría dormir hasta haber escrito lo que debía en aquel libro, después de todo era un escritor, escribir era su trabajo.

* * *

**¿Que les ha parecido?**

**Reviews:**

**geraldCullenBlack: Primero: una disculpa, no sabia que eras fan de Pokemon, menos aun que deseabas tener el juego. Segundo: se llama Elizabeth, tiene 19 años, estudia medicina en la UNAM, y la conozco desde hace casi... cuatro años, es burlona y juguetona, también algo... agresiva, de cariño le decimos Ely, y no sabe escribir muy bien, a decir verdad yo comencé a escribir como un favor, pues ella me pidió que revisara una historia escrita por ella, prácticamente me hizo redactarla y después subirla, ella creo esta cuenta en primer lugar, por eso recientemente le cambie el nombre, después de todo yo soy quien la administra y quien escribe, ella solo me aconseja y me da ideas, es quien llega a ayudarme con mis bloqueos mentales cuando tiene tiempo. recuerdas que hable de un One-Shot al principio del capitulo, bueno, ella es quien lo escribió prácticamente, y me pidió que lo subiera Hoy, pero no tuve tiempo, sera después. Quizá mas tarde la presente formalmente en la pagina y ella comience a escribir, no se, seria cuestión de que yo hable con ella. Tercero: espero te haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier duda que tengas, o sugerencia, cualquier cosa, sabes que son bien recibidas ya sea por un review o un PM, espero pronto saber de ti.**

**Leonard Kenway: lamento haber tardado tanto hermano, pero... esta vez no tengo excusa, lo estuve escribiendo poco a poco, estudiar quita tiempo y ganas, principalmente ganas, esta vez la inspiración estuvo ahí todo el tiempo, pero bueno, espero te haya gustado el capitulo, cualquier duda que tengas, no dudes en decirme.**

**Killer PyT: Vuelvo a disculparme, lamento haber tardado taaaaaantoooooo, peor bueno, aqui esta, es hoy, y... no se que mas decirte, espero que te haya gustado y espero verte pronto por aquí.**

**dani tg: Yo escribo en base de lo que vivo, toda palabra escrita por mi mano viene de mes recuerdos o de viejas vivencias y experiencias, momentos que... a veces recuerdo con nostalgia. espero te haya gustado el capitulo, espero ver pronto tu review.  
**

**mrya 243: Me da gusto verte por aquí,y no me molesta que hagan preguntas, a decir verdad me gusta dejar las cosas claras y aclarar dudas; asi que... Athan no se enamorara de tigresa, como habrás leído, Athan comprende y siente empatia hacia ella, respeto, y no, no es hermano de tigresa; Contare las historias y motivos de cada retador y combatiente que se enfrente a Po, algunos tendran pasados tristes, otros mas violentos y serán mas malditos; si tienes mas dudas, no tardes en avisarme, como geraldCullenBlack había mencionado en el pasado, yo suelo contestar las dudas dentro de los capítulos.**

**Sal Rosi: Me encanta leer todo lo que piensas, todo lo que sentiste al leer mi historia, a decir verdad trato de esmerarme en describir cada sensación o emoción, trato de ser lo mas claro posible, por ello me encanta leer todo lo que mis lectores piensan. EN cierta forma cada retador, o luchador que enfrentara a Po tendrá sus motivos y razones, en cierta forma hay algunos personajes, antagonistas, sobre los cuales aun no decido que pasara con ellos, por eso les pregunto a ustedes, que piensan, que imaginan al respecto de ellos. respecto a la pregunta que me hiciste, espero haya quedado resuelta en el capitulo, si no es así, bueno permite me responderte, cuando tigresa se enfrenta ella pierde el combate realmente y por lo tanto pierde su titulo de maestra o furiosa, tiempo después, ese mismo día, Po enfrenta al rinoceronte y le derrota (te contaría un pequeño secreto respecto a esta parte de la historia pero lo dejare para después) tigresa ya no es una maestra, o por lo menos ella ya no se siente como tal, pues aunque Po le devuelve el titulo tiempo después, algunas cosas han cambiado. espero te haya gustado el capitulo y si tienes mas preguntas no dudes en preguntarme.  
**

**Ani Lawliet: Me alegra escuchar tu opinión, ciertamente los recuerdos ayudan a conocer a los personajes mas profundamente, me alegra que te guste esta historia y lamento haber tardado tanto. **

**Guest: bienvenido seas a esta historia de este simple escritor, me alegra leer tus opiniones y espero te guste este capitulo, espero verte pronto por aquí.**

**YaelitaWolf: lamento haber tardado tanto, pero bueno, aquí esta este capitulo sin mas tardar, espero te guste y lamento que hubieras estado castigada, yo aun lo estoy por ciertos problemas que tuve, y entiendo perfectamente tu situación. Espero verte pronto por aquí y saber que disfrutaste el capitulo.**

**Espero vernos pronto estimados lectores, respecto al One-Shot que mencione al principio, espero no tardar mucho en subirlo, nos vemos.**

**Att. "Ocelotl"**


End file.
